Panda Merah Si UKE Idaman
by Nekomata Angel of Darkness
Summary: Naruto yang jomblo akhirnya menemukan sang idaman hati, namun nampaknya dia harus berjuang keras untuk menaklukan si merah. YAOI, NaruGaa
1. Dia uke gue

**Yosh satu lagi fic NaruGaa buatan saya, dan maaf kalau ficnya kurang berkenan.  
**

**Disclaimer  
**

**Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, gaje, dll**

******Pairing : NaruGaa**

* * *

**Panda Merah Si UKE Idaman**

Brum! Brum! Brum!

Terdengar suara raungan motor dari kejauhan menuju ke sebuah universitas terkenal di Konoha. **"U.K.E"** Singkatan dari **Universitas Konoha Elite**, pendirinya adalah seorang yang bernama Jiraiya. Jangan Tanya saya kenapa tuan Jiraiya menamai Universitasnya dengan nama yang aneh. (Author dibuang ke empang)

Sasuke nampak memasuki gerbang U.K.E (Udah pada tau kan singkatannya?), Sasuke mengendarai motor balapnya yang berwarna biru gelap, disusul Neji dengan motor ninja putih gede miliknya, lalu Kiba menunggangi motor ninja hitam yang gak kalah gedenya namun terdapat beberapa modifikasi berwarna merah di motornya, yang terakhir Shino menggunakan motor ninja hijau miliknya.

Semua mata tertuju pada rombongan moge itu, terlebih lagi para wanita. Yah walaupun mereka sudah tau pasti bahwa ke empat manusia yang mereka kagumi itu memiliki kelainan. Tapi siapa yang bisa menyangkal pesona dari ke empat pria yang, err.. Menggoda iman itu? Wajah tampan, tubuh sispax, penampilan keren, otak pintar, daaaannn lain-lain….

Yang jelas mereka berempat adalah idola para wanita dan pria (?).

"Wah Naruto belum datang ya?!" Ucap Kiba setelah memarkir motor dan membuka helmnya.

"Seperti biasa!" Sahut Sasuke yang juga sudah memarkir motornya.

Suasana sudah mulai ramai di U.K.E, dipenuhi oleh siswa dan siswi yang mulai berdatangan.

* * *

Kepek.. kepek.. kepek.. blebek.. blebek.. put..put.. (?)

Semua mata tertuju ke pintu gerbang mendengar suara aneh tersebut. Termasuk ke empat orang keren tadi.

Tak lama muncul seseorang dengan memakai helm keren berwarna orange hitam, Jacket Oranye hitam dan celana jeans warna hitam serta sepatu hitam yang serasi. Namun yang membuat penampilannya terlihat.. sumpah gak banget.. adalah motor **Jet Colleete BULUK **yang ditungganginya. Belum lagi asap putih yang mengepul dari knalpot motor tersebut.

**What the?**

"Bwahahahahahaaaaa!" Kiba langsung tertawa guling-guling melihat makhluk asing itu.

Sementara Sasuke, Neji dan Shino langsung sweat drop .

Gelak tawa terdengar dari orang-orang yang ada disana. Si makhluk asing (?) memarkir motornya dekat dengan motor-motor gede Kiba CS.

"Ahahahaaaa, kau di pecat jadi anak atau dikutuk jatuh miskin Naruto!" Ledek Kiba pada makhluk asing yang ternyata Naruto itu, teman satu ganknya tentu.

"Motorku lagi di service dan mobil di bawa Ayah, mobil satunya lagi juga di bawa ibu," Jawab Naruto.

"Cih! Lalu apa ini?!" Sasuke menendang motor antik (?) Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau tendang Naruto saja Sasuke!" Ucap Shino sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Benar-benar cari mati!" Ucap Neji dengan wajah menahan emosi.

Bagaimana gak emosi coba? Naruto memakai jacket dengan tulisan **"1000% SEME"**dibagian punggungnya yang terpampang gede-gede. Dan tulisan yang gak kalah gedenya di kaos hitam yang di pakai Naruto **"NEED UKE"** dibagian depannya.

"Oh ini?" Kata Naruto sambil cengengesan. "Ini biar lebih gampang dapet pacar!" Ucap Naruto bangga.

"Lebih gampang kena gampar bukan lebih gampang dapet pacar!" Cerca Kiba.

"Memangnya orang tuamu tak melarang Naruto?" Tanya Shino.

"Oh ayah bilang gak apa-apa yang penting saling setia dan saling mencintai," Jawab Naruto enteng.

'Beuh gile bokap Naruto, keren amat!' Fikir Kiba.

* * *

Brum! Brum!

Kembali terdengar suara raungan motor mendekati gerbang U.K.E. Tak lama kemudian seseorang memakai jacket merah marun dan menunggangi Ducati warna merahnya. Semua mata seolah terhipnotis dan mengikuti si merah tersebut.

"Siapa ya?"

"Anak baru mungkin?"

"Waah kereeennn!"

Dan bisikan-bisikan lainnya dari para wanita.

Si merah memarkirkan motornya bersebrangan dengan gank Naruto CS. Membuka helm merah miliknya.

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Kereeeeeennn!"

"Tampannyaaa!"

"Aku mau jadi pacarnya!"

"Aku juga mau!"

Dalam sekejap saja suasana sudah sangat gaduh oleh teriakan-teriakan gak jelas. Terlihat pemuda sumber kegaduhan memiliki rambut semerah darah sangat kontras dengan kulit putih mulusnya, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya seksi dan yang bikin lebih heboh lagi adalah gaya gothick yang ada di sekeliling matanya dan tattoo kanji Ai yang ada di dahinya. Tubuhnya sispax dan gaya berpakaiannya juga keren. Membuat para wanita jadi berfikiran yang iya iya.

"Seme banget!" Teriak para uke yang langsung menerima bogem mentah dari para gadis.

"Dia uke gue!"

Krik.. Krik.. Krik..

Sontak suasana jadi sangat hening seperti pemakaman. Semua yang ada disana terdiam. Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, Neji langsung melempar death glare bersamaan pada Naruto yang ternyata pelakunya.

"Udah gue putusin, dia bakal jadi uke tercinta gue!" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk si merah yang nampaknya belum menyadari kalau dia adalah objek utamanya.

Si merah melangkah meninggalkan motornya, melewati semua manusia yang ada disana dan menuju gedung kuliah. Mengacuhkan semua yang ada disana. Dan Naruto yang naas langsung dihajar rame-rame termasuk oleh ke empat sohibnya, karena sebenarnya merekalah yang memprofokasi lebih dulu.

* * *

"Nah hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru," Terlihat pria berambut perak dan bermata sayu berdiri di depan kelas.

"Wah siapa sensei?"

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Tampan tidak?"

"Cantik tidak?"

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan terlontar dari para mahasiswi yang nampak antusias.

"Kalian akan tau nanti," Ucap Kakashi, "Nah ayo masuklah!" Sambung Kakashi.

Kemudian terdengar suara pintu kelas yang terbuka, suasana jadi hening semua mata tertuju pada pintu untuk menunggu sosok yang akan terlihat dari sana. Terlihat seorang pria berambut merah dengan wajah stoic, semua terpaku.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Teriak para gadis histeris.

"Wah ternyata anak tadi!" Ucap beberapa pria yang ada di dalam kelas.

Ternyata si anak baru adalah pria yang tadi pagi membuat heboh seluruh isi Universitas. Keadaan kelaspun langsung berubah jadi riuh.

"Ehemm!" Nampaknya Kakashi harus bertindak sebelum keadaan kelas benar-benar rusuh. Namun bukannya berhenti justru makin rebut.

"Uke tercinta gue!"

Krik.. Krik.. Krik..

Suasana langsung hening bak pemakaman.

**Brak!**

**Bruk!**

"Adaww!" Naruto langsung mendapat lemparan dua kamus gratis dari Kiba dan Sasuke, ditambah dengan death glare dari seluruh siswi perempuan.

"Nah ayo silahkan perkenalkan namamu!" Ucap Kakshi ramah.

"Aku Gaara, pindahan dari Sunagakure!" Hanya itu yang di ucapkan oleh si merah yang ternyata bernama Gaara.

"Wah Gaara_kun sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Rumahnya dimana?"

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Tipe gadis seperti apa yang Gaara_kun suka?"

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya meluncur bergiliran atau bahkan berebutan dari mulut semua mahasiswi yang ada di kelas.

"Apa aku boleh duduk?" Tanya Gaara pada Kakashi, nampaknya Gaara tak peduli pada antusiasme teman-teman barunya. Bahkan dia tak berniat berbicara lebih dari itu.

"Ah baiklah kau duduk disamping Naruto!" Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk kearah bangku kosong yang ada di belakang, tepat disamping si pirang.

Gaara berjalan menuju kursi kosong, sedangkan si pirang? Jangan ditanya, tentu saja Naruto senangnya bukan main. Untung dia tak punya sayap atau roket di kedua kakinya. Kalau punya mungkin dia sudah melesat ke langit sangking senangnya.

"Salam kenal, aku Naruto!" Nampaknya Naruto ingin memulai dengan memberikan kesan baik pada Gaara sang uke idamannya.

Gaara hanya diam tak memperdulikan Naruto dan membuka bukunya. Tatapannya langsung focus ke depan, mengacuhkan uluran tangan dari si pirang. Terdengar suara tawa tertahan tak jauh dari Naruto, sepertinya Kiba menikmati pemandangan ini. Menyadari hal itu, Naruto segeran menghadapkan tubuhnya ke asal suara dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Seolah berkata "lihat saja nanti".

* * *

Skip Time.. Jam pulang..

Semua mahasiswi maupun mahasiswa sudah meninggalkan kelas, pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing. Kecuali ke enam manusia ini. Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, Neji dan si merah Gaara. Yah sebenarnya Naruto lah yang mengusir semua temannya tadi. Sepertinya Naruto gak rela kalau ada yang deket-deketin incarannya.

Terlihat Gaara yang tengah sibuk memasukkan laptop serta beberapa buku kedalam tasnya. Kiba dan Shino bersandar di dinding dekat pintu, Sasuke dan Neji lagi duduk di pojokan (gak tau ngapain., XD). Sementara si pirang lagi sibuk mikirin cara buat meluncurkan serangannya pada si calon ukenya. Saat Gaara hendak beranjak pergi..

**Grep!**

"Biar ku antar kau pulang!" Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Gaara dan memasang wajah sok serius yang gak cocok buatnya.

"Gak butuh!" Jawab Gaara enteng sambil menarik tangannya, mencoba melepaskan dari genggaman Naruto. Sayang sekali sepertinya si pirang gak berniat buat ngelepasin.

"Akan ku lepaskan kalau kau menerima tawaranku!" Ucap Naruto masih dengan wajah sok seriusnya.

**Duagh!**

"Adaaww!"

Wajah sok serius Naruto mendapan ciuman panas dari tas yang dipegang Gaara. Lalu Gaara berbalik dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto yang merana.

"Wahahahaaaaa! Dasar baka.. idiot!" Kiba langsung ngakak begitu Gaara keluar dari kelas, sepertinya dia udah gak tahan untuk gak ketawa.

"Uh! Padahal aku sudah berusaha acting tadi," Keluh Naruto sambil mengusap-ngusap wajahnya yang terasa panas dan lumayan sakit.

"Kau menjijikkan Naruto!" Komentar pedas barusan berasal dari Shino.

"Huh!" Naruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ngh..hmm.."

Ha? Suara apa barusan? Naruto, Kiba dan Shino langsung menoleh keasal suara yang berasal dari pojokan.

"Nghh.. Ne.. hnn" Suaranya makin panas.

Naruto cengo dengan mulut yang menganga lebar, Shino hanya menghela nafas, dan Kiba jadi blushing-blushing gak jelas. Mau tau apa yang mereka lihat..?

Sasuke duduk diatas pangkuan Neji secara berhadapan, Tangan kiri Neji melingkar erat di pinggang Sasuke dan tangan kanannya mencengkram belakang kepala Sasuke. Oh yeah., sepertinya Neji sedang menyerang Sasuke.

"Hoi! hoi! apa-apaan itu? Apa gak bisa ngelakuin di tempat yang gak ada orangnya?" Protes Kiba.

"Kalau mau kau minta saja pada Shino!" Jawab Neji setelah melepaskan ciuman panasnya kemudian kembali melahap bibir Sasuke tanpa ampun.

"Ne-ji.. cukp.. hpmm" Sepertinya Sasuke mulai meleleh.

"Gaara-chaaaannn~" Naruto langsung berlari keluar kelas sambil meneriaki nama Gaara. Oh Tuhan sepertinya dia udah gak tahan ingin ikut Yaoian (?).

"Cukup Neji!" Bentak Sasuke pada Neji.

"Haahh! Habis aku mual melihat adegan menjijikkan Naruto tadi!" Neji melepaskan Sasuke dari pelukannya. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Tapi apa Naruto serius ingin menjadikan si merah itu ukenya?" Tanya Shino tiba-tiba.

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini, sepertinya dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama!" Jawab Neji.

"Pasti akan merepotkan!" Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

"Biar saja, kan lumayan ada tontonan menarik!" Kiba nyengir.

Akhirnya ke empatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, sepertinya mereka akan disibukkan oleh tingkah konyol Naruto yang kapasitasnya mungkin akan jadi beberapa kali lipat dari biasanya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, tak seperti biasanya Naruto datang pagi-pagi sekali. Tentu saja kali ini dia membawa tunggangannya yang dia beri nama Kyuubi. Motor balap gede yang udah di modip sana-sini dengan warna hitam dan oranye serta merah dibagian lampu. Terlihat seperti mata Kyuubi yang menyala.

Naruto duduk gelisah di atas Kyuubi, yah semalam dia gak bisa tidur karena kepikiran Gaara. Sepertinya Naruto udah bener-bener Falling in Love dah ama si merah.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat sebuah mobil sport mewah berwarna merah marun terparkir di depan gerbang U.K.E. Awalnya Naruto gak peduli tapi setelah melihat sosok merah yang keluar dari mobil tersebut, matanya langsung terpaku pada sosok si merah. Senyum langsung mengembang di wajahnya.

Tapi tunggu.. kenapa ada dua orang berambut merah, dan dia keluar dari mobil yang sama dengan Gaara? Eh., dan apa-apaan itu seenaknya saja mencium Gaara! Dasar om om mesum!

* * *

.

.

.

.

Terlihat Gaara yang beranjak turun dari mobil mewah diikuti oleh seorang lain yang juga berambut merah.

"Kalau sudah pulang kau telpon saja paman," Ucap si pria berambut merah pada Gaara.

"Iya nanti aku telpon, paman pergi saja ke kantor nanti terlambat!" Jawab Gaara pada Sasori si rambut merah yang juga merupakan pamannya.

"Kalau begitu paman pergi!" Sasori lalu mengecup singkat puncak kepala keponakan kesayangannya itu.

Gaara hanya tersenyum dan kemudian melambai pada pamannya yang sudah mulai menjalankan mobil dan menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Sementara itu Naruto yang menyaksikan adegan barusan hanya bisa diam dengan wajah yang memanas karena marah. Naruto berada cukup jauh dari Gaara tentu saja dia tak bisa mendengar percakapan paman dan keponakan tersebut.

Gaara berbalik dan berjalan menuju gedung kuliahnya, tanpa menengok kanan-kiri.

"Gaara!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil Gaara langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh keasal suara.

"Apa?" Tanya Gaara pada sosok pirang yang berjalan kearahnya dan menatap tajam padanya.

"Siapa om om mesum tadi?" Tanya Naruto sambil terus berjalan kearah Gaara.

Gaara yang tak mengerti akan pertanyaan Naruto tadi hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. 'Om om mesum?' Batin Gaara.

"Apa dia pacarmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Lalu Gaara pun berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Lihat saja., kau akan ku jadikan milikku!" Ucap Naruto pelan namun terdengar penuh amarah dan tekad.

* * *

Gaara bejalan menelusuri koridor mengacuhkan bisikan dan tatapan antusias dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Masuk ke dalam ruang kelasnya dan duduk di bangku belakang sebelah pojok kiri disamping jendela. Posisi yang memang selalu jadi kesukaannya, dengan begitu dia bisa melihat pemandangan yang ada diluar dan menikmati hembusan angin.

"Eh., Neji senpai gak masuk kelas ini lagi ya?"

"Neji senpai dan yang lainnya kan memang bukan di kelas ini, mereka terpaksa masuk kelas ini karena hukuman dari Kakashi-sensei,"

Terlihat dua orang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan pink tengah berbincang-bincang. Ya sebenarnya Naruto CS bukan berasal dari kelas yang sama dengan Gaara. Tepatnya mereka berlima adalah senpai satu tingkat di atas Gaara. Kemarin mereka terpaksa masuk kelas Gaara karena hukuman dari Kakashi.

Gaara yang memang pada dasarnya tak mau peduli dan tak kenal pada gank Naruto CS hanya duduk diam sambil memasang airphone di kedua telinganya. Menikmati alunan musik yang begitu merdu dan udara angina pagi yang sejuk. Gaara menutup kedua matanya dan tenggelam dalam kesendirian, terasa begitu damai dan hening. Seolah tak ada siapapun disekitarnya.

Sepertinya Gaara sangat menikmati kegiatan pagi harinya. Sampai tak bisa membedakan mana yang hanya perasaannya saja atau memang yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tiba-tiba Gaara merasakan hembusan angin yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Namun Gaara menganggap itu hanya perasaannya saja, dia masih terpejam dan menikmati alunan musik. Ada sesuatu yang kenyal menempel di bibirnya.

'Apa ini?' Batin Gaara namun masih terpejam. Dirasakannya sesuatu yang kenyal itu semakin menekan bibirnya.

Perlahan Gaara mulai membuka matanya, seketika dia langsung terbelalak kaget. Melihat sosok manusia berambut pirang tepat dihadapannya. Lebih tepatnya lagi si pirang itu menciumnya, matanya terpejam sepertinya sangat menikmati kegiatan barunya itu.

Gaara membatu masih belum bisa mencerna fikirannya. Naruto yang merasa tak ada respon sama sekali dari Gaara perlahan membuka matanya.

Tadi sebenarnya Naruto berniat menanyakan kejelasan dari kejadian di gerbang. Namun saat melihat wajah damai Gaara yang terpejam Naruto seakan terhipnotis dan terus memperhatikan wajah Gaara lekat-lekat sampai akhirnya dia tak tahan untuk mengecup bibir mungil Gaara yang sangat menggoda dimatanya. Suasana hening pun sebenarnya karena Naruto yang menyuruh semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan untuk keluar dan meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan Gaara.

Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Gaara yang terlihat seperti boneka tak bernyawa. Gaara hanya diam tak mengatakan apapun, pandangannya kosong dan tak focus, wajahnya pucat dan dia tak bergeming sedikitpun.

'Apa dia shock?' Fikir Naruto

"Hey panda!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Gaara pelan.

"Ah! Ha? Apa?" Jawab Gaara seperti orang linglung. Sepertinya dia masih belum mendapatkan fikirannya kembali.

"Jadi ini ciuman pertamamu ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringai nakal di wajahnya.

'Ciuman?' Batin Gaara.

**Cling!**

Seakan lampu dikepala Gaara sudah menyala terang dan dia mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

"Brengsek!"

**Brak!**

Gaara menendang kursi yang ada dihadapannya, Naruto yang tak menyangka akan tindakan Gaara terlambat mengelak dan tersungkur ke lantai. Sementara Gaara berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan Naruto. Sejenak Naruto terdiam namun kemudian dia langsung nyengir lima jari, entah apa yang ada difikirannya.

* * *

Naruto bangkit dan langsung berlari keluar kelas, bermaksud mencari Gaara. Dia berlari menelusuri koridor sambil matanya mencari-cari sosok merah idamannya.

"Oi Naruto apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini?" Naruto menoleh keasal suara dan mendapati ke empat sahabatnya, dan yang bertanya barusan adalah Kiba.

"Oh kalian., lihat si panda gak?" Tanya Naruto pada ke empat sohibnya itu sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Ha? Panda?" Tanya Kiba heran.

"Apa kau sakit Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, panda..si panda merah!" Lanjut Naruto dengan raut wajah meyakinkan.

"Kebun binatang ada di dekat taman kota, dan lagi seingatku tak ada panda merah disana," Jawab Shino, sementara Neji hanya mengerenyitkan keningnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mencari binatang?!" Naruto berteriak dengan wajah kesal.

"Bukannya kau mencari panda?" Shino balik bertanya.

"Iya, tapi pandaku ini manis dan dia bukan binatang!"

**Buk!**

Neji memukul belakang kepala Naruto dan dengan sigap Sasuke bersama dengan Kiba menangkap tubuh Naruto yang limbung karena kehilangan kesadaran dan menyeretnya.

"Sadis! Seperti biasanya," Ucap Kiba sambil tersenyum ngeri.

"Kalau tidak begitu mana mau Sasuke jadi uke Neji!" Jelas Shino yang berjalan dibelakang Kiba.

**Duk!**

**Bletak!**

Dan Shino hanya meringis kesakitan setelah mendapat pukulan dan jitakan dari NejiSasu.

'Tidak peka., seperti biasanya!' Ucap Kiba dalam hati.

"Mau dibawa kemana?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih menyeret Naruto bersama Kiba.

"Bawa ke atap saja!" Jawab Neji.

Ya, Neji memang paling tak tahan kalau Naruto sudah mulai bertingkah konyol. Lagi pula hari masih pagi, masih ada sekitar satu jam lagi sampai kelas dimulai. Berada di atap lebih baik dari pada membiarkan Naruto berkeliaran dan membuat keributan dikampus. Mereka baru saja mendapat hukuman dari Kakashi kemarin, tak butuh hukuman tambahan lagi karena ulah Naruto.

Mereka berlima adalah sahabat kental satu gank, bukan gank brutal sebenarnya. Hanya saja mereka kadang suka melakukan hal aneh, seperti menerobos lampu merah karena balapan. Mengerjai Jiraiya sang pendiri yayasan, membuat pengumuman yang berisi bahwa mereka gak tertarik dengan perempuan. Dan masih banyak hal-hal aneh lainnya.

Sepertinya badai sudah akan dimulai, kejadian pagi ini hanya sebuah awal yang kecil. Naruto adalah orang bodoh yang punya tekad baja. Mungkin tekad baja itu warisan dari ayahnya. Dia tak akan pernah berhenti sebelum tujuannya tercapai dan kali ini tujuannya adalah Gaara. Anak baru yang berwajah stoic dan pendiam.

Teman-temannya yang memang sudah sangat mengenal Naruto mengingat mereka bersahabat sejak SD. Hanya dapat menghela nafas jika memikirkan hal itu.

**TBC**

* * *

Seperti kata senpai saya **Dark_san**..

"_**Review itu seperti makanan buat Author"**_

Silahkan tinggalkan reviewnya please..,

Beri saya makanan untuk melanjutkan fic2 saya..

**Arigato… Call me Kirin…!**


	2. Panda Merah VS Rubah Mesum

Yahahahaaaaaa…uhuk..uhuk..!

Akhirnya chap 2 bisa update juga, Ya-Ha! XD

Senangnya ada yang bersedia RnR, arigatooooo…..

Oh ya sebelumnya Kirin mau minta maaf soalnya di chap ini Gaaranya OOC (Menurut Kirin sih), apa lagi waktu sama keluarganya. Gomenasai…. (_ _)

Semoga masih ada yg brkenan buat RnR..

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Masahi Kishimoto Sensei

**Genre** : Humor, Romance, Drama (?), err gak tau lagi…

**Pairing** : **NaruGaa Forever** dan juga banyak pair-pair lain tapi Cuma sebagai pelengka aja.

**Warning** : OOC, Yaoi, apa lagi ya? Aduh Kirin lupa =="

**Ini Yaoi lhooo, jadi buat yang gak suka silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini.**

**Karena saya tidak bertanggung jawab atas apapun yang terjadi pada anda setelah baca fic ini!**

**KECUALI kalau readers minta update kilat, ahahahaaaaaaa!**

**Saya akan coba pertanggung jawabkan kalau yang itu XD.**

* * *

Chap 2

Ayah Naruto adalah seorang wali kota di Konoha yang juga merupakan murid kesayangan Jiraiya, Kushina ibu Naruto adalah dokter hebat yang juga merupakan murid kesayangan Tsunade sang dokter legendaris.

Ayah Sasuke adalah kepala polisi di Konoha, dan ibunya memiliki sebuah butik terbesar di Konoha. Sasuke memiliki seorang kakak yang merupakan detective jenius dan handal.

Kiba dan Shino berasal dari keluarga ilmuan. Keluarga Kiba meneliti dan mengembangbiakkan anjing sementara keluarga Shino peneliti dan pengembang biak serangga. Keluarga mereka sudah turun temurun bekerja sama. Kiba juga memiliki seorang kakak yang berprofesi sebagai dokter hewan. Mereka juga punya sebuah yayasan pelindung binatang.

Sementara Neji berasal dari keluarga elite yang merupakan keluarga pengusaha tertua dan sudah terkemuka di Konoha, bahkan mereka memiliki berbagai cabang di berbagai kota sampai ke luar negeri.

Jelas bukan kalau mereka memang bukan orang-orang biasa, namun jangan berfikir bahwa mereka anak-anak yang sombong dan angkuh. Apa lagi sampai berfikir kalau mereka masuk ke universitas bergengsi karena mengggunakan kekuasaan keluarga mereka.

Jawabannya adalah **TIDAK **mereka masuk dengan kemampuan mereka sendiri, mereka memiliki otak yang encer dan genius terutama Sasuke dan Neji. Begitupun Kiba dan Shino yang memiliki otak genius, hanya Naruto saja yang agak kurang. Bukan karena dia tak genius tapi karena dia terlalu malas untuk belajar dan sangat cuek. Dia bukan tipe orang yang mau duduk diam untuk belajar.

* * *

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di atap. Naruto mulai sadar dan membuka matanya.

"Gaara-chaaaaaann!" Teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

**Bletak!**

"Aww!"

"Eh? Kenapa aku ada disini? Dimana ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil celingukan.

"Neraka!" Jawab Sasuke.

"Gaara mana?"

"Mana ku tau!"

"Apa yang kau maksud panda merah itu Gaara?" Tanya Neji pada Naruto.

"Hehehee, iya dia," Jawab Naruto cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu kenapa kau berlarian mencarinya sepagi ini?" Tanya Kiba.

"Tadi dia kabur,"

"Kenapa?"

"Ku cium!"

**Bletak!**

Pagi ini untuk kedua kalinya dia mendapat jitakan dari Sasuke, padahal dia baru saja sadar dari pingsan karena perbuatan Neji. NejiSasu memang pasangan mengerikan dan anarkis padanya.

"Kenapa aku dipukul lagi?" Protes Naruto sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau sembarangan Naruto!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Apanya? Habis dia menggoda sih. Salahkan saja dia, siapa suruh punya wajah semanis itu!" Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi kalau kau terlalu agresif dia bisa takut padamu," Kali ini Shino yang angkat bicara.

"Hehehee," Naruto Cuma cengengesan sementara ke empat sahabatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Teman mereka yang satu ini memang sangat mesum.

"Kalian harus membantuku," Pinta Naruto.

"Apa untungnya?" Suara Kiba terdengar ogah-ogahan.

"Apa kalian gak kasian melihat teman kalian yang keren dan tampan ini jomblo seumur hidup?" Naruto bicara dengan pedenya.

"Kalau kau tampan kau gak akan jomblo Naruto!" Ucap Shino.

"Itukan karena aku gak suka perempuan!" Bela Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lakukan sesukamu tapi jangan libatkan kami," Neji berbicara sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Eh, mana bisa begitu? Kalian kan temanku jadi harus membantuku!" Protes Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kami akan melakukan dengan cara kami sendiri," Jawab Sasuke dengan gaya coolnya.

"Ya, dan kau gak boleh protes!" Kiba mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah.

"Setujuuu!" Naruto nyengir lima jari sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada teman-temannya.

* * *

Skip Time saat jampulang..

Terlihat Gaara yang tengah berjalan dihalaman kampus menuju ke gerbang U.K.E. Sepertinya dia sudah siap untuk pulang. Gaara sedang sibuk memencet beberapa tombol di hp nya saat tiba-tiba saja dia merasa kalau ada seseorang yang menabraknya dan menyebabkan Gaara terduduk ditanah.

"Aduh!" Gaara nampaknya lumayan kesakitan karena dia ditabrak lumayan keras, entah makhluk apa yang menerjangnya.

"Maaf, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap seseorang yang menabrak Gaara tadi.

"Lain kali hati-hati!" Kesal Gaara sambil berdiri mengacuhkan uluran tangan dari orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"So beautiful! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Gaara langsung sweat drop mendengar apa yang dikatakan makluk hijau dihadapannya. Terlihat potongan rambut si hijau yang terlihat seperti jamur, alis mata yang super tebal, mata yang bulat, belum lagi pakaian serba hijau dan sangat ketat yang digunakan si hijau.

"Namaku Rock Lee, orang yang akan menjadi pangeran berkuda putihmu!" Ucap Lee seraya membungkuk ala pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Lee mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Gaara, dengan latar belakang matahari tenggelam dan sikap sok bangsawan si hijau ditambah lagi giginya yang entah mengapa bisa bersinar seolah ada suara 'cling' membuat Gaara ingin membunuh makhluk hijau dihadapannya atau bahkan malah ingin menghilang dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Aku tidak tertarik!" Ketus Gaara sambil berlalu melewati Lee.

Lee langsung membeku dengan tangan yang berhenti diuadara, lalu dia berjongkok memeluk lutut dengan aura muram yang sangat pekat. Latar belakang matahari tenggelam langsung berubah jadi tempat sepi dengan badai salju dan Lee berada tepat ditengahnya. Malangnya nasibmu wahai makhluk hijau.

"Paman kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Gaara pada pamannya yang baru saja memarkir mobilnya.

"Maaf tadi sedikit macet," Jawab Sasori seraya tersenyum. Gaara segera masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk dibangku depan disamping Sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara turun dari mobil dan segera masuk kedalam rumahnya, meninggalkan sang paman yang menatapnya dengan sedikit bingung.

"Sudah pulang sayang, bagaimana harimu?" Tanya Temari yang merupakan kakak tertua Gaara. Sementara yang ditanya hanya berlalu tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Temari pada Sasori yang sudah memasuki rumah, Sasori hanya mengangkat bahu dan kedua tangannya tanda tak mengerti.

"Kau masak apa hari ini?" Sasori memasuki dapur dan membuka lemari es untuk mengambil sekaleng minuman dingin.

"Hanya membuat burger," Jawab Temari. "Kau makan disini paman?" Tanya Temari pada si merah.

"Tidak, aku sudah ada janji. Apa Kankurou sudah pulang?"

"Belum, mungkin sebentar lagi,"

"Kalau begitu aku pinjam kamarnya sebentar, aku lelah," Sasori berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Nanti ku bawakan camilan keatas, kau istirahatlah paman," Ucap Temari.

* * *

Skip Time

Terlihat Gaara dan Kankurou yang tengah bermain game diruang tengah.

"Nee-chan aku minta coklat hangat!" Seru Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar.

"Baik sayang," Sahut Temari dari dapur.

"Temari Mocca panas!" Seru Kankurou tak lama kemudian.

**Buk!**

"Aduh!" Kankurou memegangi belakang kepalanya yang terkena lemparan bantal kursi.

"Kenapa kau selalu pilih kasih?!" Protes Kankurou sambil menoleh pada kakaknya.

"Ayo ulangi sekali lagi!" Temari berkacak pinggang dan memasang raut wajah nenek sihirnya.

"Aa," Kankurou tersenyum dengan ujung bibir yang berkedut. 'Mati aku!' Batin Kankurou.

"Aku minta mocca panas Temari-nee," Ucap Kankurou dengan susah payah.

"Nah begitu baru benar!" Temari berbalik dan kembali menuju dapur.

"Mengerikan," Ucap Kankuro pelan.

"Aku menaaaang!" Seru Gaara tiba-tiba. "Kau kalah taruhan nii-san," Gaara tersenyum penuh arti pada Kankuro. "Jadi kau harus mengerjakan tugas kuliahku selama satu minggu," Gaara tersenyum puas.

"Uaappppaaaahhhh?!" Kankurou memasang wajah shock.

"Bukankah itu kesepakatannya?" Tanya Gaara sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi kau curang," Kankurou tak mau kalah.

"Itu salahmu karena tak focus," Ucap Gaara. Kankurou benar-benar dikerjai oleh Gaara., seharusnya dia tak ikut memanggil Temari tadi dengan begitu dia tak akan mendapat masalah karena hanya memanggil nama tanpa ada embel-embel 'nee'.

* * *

"Jadi kau terima tawarannya?" Tanya Kankurou pada Temari, sekarang mereka hanya duduk berdua saja diruang tengah. Gaara sudah lama tidur.

"Ya, aku sudah menerimanya," Jawab Temari.

"Paman tau?" Tanya Kankurou lagi.

"Iya, paman tau dan menurutnya ini baik karena pemuda itu cukup bertanggung jawab," Temari menghela nafas.

"Bagimana dengan si nanas eh maksudku Shikamaru?" Kankurou menatap kakaknya.

"Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan ini, dia pasti bisa menerimanya," Lagi-lagi Temari hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah aku yakin paman pasti tak salah memilih," Kankurou menepuk pundak Temari.

"Ya, kau benar," Temari tersenyum.

Skip Time

* * *

Gaara kembali memasuki gerbang U.K.E. dengan ducati merahnya, hari ini dia sengaja datang lebih pagi dari siapapun karena dia tak ingin mendapat gangguan seperti kemarin. Gaara turun dari motornya dan berjalan memasuki gedung kuliah, melenggang dengan santainya menikmati keheningan dipagi hari.

"My Princess~" Bulu kuduk Gaara langsung merinding saat mendengar suara mengerikan dari arah belakangnya. Dengan enggan Gaara menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan ada makhluk apa yang mengintainya sepagi ini.

"Cintaku~"

"Hwaaaa!" Gaara segera berbalik dan berlari sekencang yang dia bisa saat melihat ada sesosok (?) makhluk hijau yang berlari kearahnya sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Sayangkuuuu~" Si hijau terus berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa mengejar Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara yang dikejar sudah panik bukan main membayangkan kecepatan lari si hijau, apa yang terjadi padanya kalau sampai dia tertangkap oleh makhluk aneh itu?.

**Grep!**

Tiba-tiba saja Gaara merasakan ada seseorang yang menarik lengannya, lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jangan ganggu pacar orang dong!" Terdengar suara ketus dari orang yang memeluk Gaara.

"Ha?" Gaara mengerjapkan matanya kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, merasa penasaran dengan seseorang yang sudah menolongnya, memeluknya dengan erat dan seenaknya bilang kalau dia pacarnya. Seketika matanya membelalak sempurna saat melihat sosok manusia pirang yang tengah memeluknya dan menatap tajam kedepan.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pacarnya?" Tanya si hijau tak terima.

"Sejak dia lahir!" Jawab Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gaara.

"Aku tidak percaya!" Lee tak mau kalah.

Cup!

Naruto mengecup sekilas bibir Gaara yang masih diam dalam pelukannya. Lee yang melihat pemandangan itu langsung berteriak dan berlari dengan air mata yang mengalir deras bak air terjun.

"Kau milikku," Naruto tiba-tiba saja memojokkan Gaara sampai menempel di dinding.

"Apa yang.." Perkataan Gaara terpotong saat Naruto dengan tanpa aba-aba melumat bibir mungil Gaara tanpa ampun. Naruto mengunci kedua tangan Gaara diatas dan juga mengunci pergerakan kakinya.

"Hmpp.." Gaara berusaha protes dan mencoba menjauhkan si pirang, namun dalam hal kekuatan fisik Narutolah yang jauh lebih unggul dari si mungil Gaara.

Naruto terus melumat bibir ranum Gaara, sementara sebelah tangannya merangkul pinggang Gaara dengan erat dan membawanya lebih dekat. Dijilatnya sela bibir Gaara seolah meminta Gaara untuk membuka mulutnya.

Sementara Gaara terus berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak menikmati apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya. Gaara menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat tak memberikan akses pada Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa kesal kemudian melepaskan pagutannya dan menyeringai, dilumatnya kembali bibir Gaara yang sudah nampak sedikit bengkak karena perbuatannya. Sebelah tangan Naruto yang semula merangkul pinggang Gaara turun kebagian bawah tubuh Gaara dan meraba-raba milik Gaara yang masih tertutup celana.

"Aaahh.." Gaara tersentak dan mengerang dalam ciuman Naruto saat dia merasakan tangan Naruto yang meremas-remas miliknya.

Dan kesempatan emas itu tentu saja tak akan pernah disia-siakan oleh Naruto. Segera setelah Gaara membuka mulutnya Naruto melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Gaara dan menjelajahi rongga basah itu. Gaara yang merasa tak senang kemudian mendorong lidah Naruto menggunakan lidahnya, namun hal itu bagaikan undangan bagi Naruto untuk berbuat lebih.

"Nghhmm.." Gaara mengerang saat Naruto menghisap lidahnya dengan kuat, sementara miliknyapun terus diremas-remas oleh Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai dan terus memainkan lidahnya, dijelajahinya seluruh rongga mulut Gaara lalu dihisapnya lidah Gaara sambil terus meremas-remas milik Gaara yang nampaknya sudah mulai tegang.

Gaara hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto, kedua kakinya sudah terasa lemas dan tak bisa menyangga berat tubuhnya lagi. Seandainya saja dia tak terjepit antara Naruto dan dinding juga Naruto tak memegangi kedua tangannya mungkin Gaara sudah tergeletak dilantai.

"Hmm..hn.." Gaara benar-benar sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, kakinya sudah benar-benar lemas dan kepalanya mulai pusing. Sementara Naruto terus saja menyerangnya seolah tak akan berhenti.

**Bruk!**

Naruto segera melepaskan ciumannya dan menghentikan remasannya pada milik Gaara saat merasakan ada yang menghantam kepalanya.

"Kau bisa membunuhnya Naruto!" Kiba nampak geram, sepertinya dialah yang melempar Naruto dengan kamus.

"Menggangu saja!" Kesal Naruto.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sasuke yang berada disamping Kiba sambil menunjuk kearah Gaara yang ada dihadapan Naruto.

"Ha?" Naruto merasa heran dan kemudian mengikuti arah tunjukan Sasuke. Terlihat Gaara dengan rambut yang berantakan, nafas tersengal-sengal dan mata yang setengah tertutup juga terlihat sangat lemas.

"Aa..aku kelepasan.." Naruto segera melepaskan cengkramannya dikedua tangan Gaara dan si meram terkulai lemas dipelukan Naruto dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Hey!" Naruto merasa tak senang saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berjalan kearahnya dan merebut si merah dari pelukannya.

"Amankan dia Kiba!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan Gaara yang lemas pada Kiba.

"Oke!" Kiba langsung mengamankan Gaara.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh pandaku dong!" Ucap Naruto tak terima melihat Gaara disentuh pria lain.

"Tunggu sampai Neji tau!" Ucap Sasuke dengan aura gelap menyelimutinya.

**Glek!**

"Su-sungguh a-aku kelepasan," Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Kau ingat perjanjiannya Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto langsung mengangguk dengan cepat.

**Flash Back**

"Kalau kau ingin dibantu berarti kau harus mau mengikuti cara kami," Ucap Neji sambil menatap serius pada Naruto.

"Aku mau!" Jawab Naruto serius.

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik," Neji menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Pertama kita akan mencari tau lebih dulu tentang Gaara," Naruto mengangguk.

"Kedua kau harus mendekati Gaara dengan cara yang normal dan tidak tergesa-gesa," Naruto kembali mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Dan ketiga," Neji menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Katakan saja, aku siap!" Ucap Naruto mantap.

"Kau harus bisa mengendalikan dirimu agar tidak menyerang Gaara. Kau mengerti?!" Neji menatap tajam pada Naruto.

"Ka-kalau aku kelepasan bagaiman?" Tanya Naruto ragu.

"Itulah tugas kami," Jawab Kiba.

"Kami yang akan menghentikanmu," Shino angkat bicara.

"Apa masih mau diteruskan?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Tentu!" Jawab Naruto mantap, "Akan kulakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Gaara dan kalau sampai aku kelepasan kalian boleh memukulku sampai aku pingsan." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan raut wajahnya nampak serius.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya, seorang pria tak akan pernah menarik kata-katanya kembali!" Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita deal," Neji menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Deal!" Jawab Naruto mantap.

**End of flash back**

"Waktunya hukuman Naruto, laki-laki tak pernah menarik kata-katanya kembali," Sasuke menyiapkan tangannya untuk memberikan hukuman.

Skip Time

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Neji pada Sasuke yang baru saja muncul dari pintu dan sekarang mereka sedang ada diatap gedung.

"Mengerjakan tugas dihari pertama," Jawab Sasuke sambil mengisaratkan dagunya kearah belakang.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Shino yang melihat Kiba sedang menggendong Gaara dipunggungnya.

"Sudah pasti Naruto kan?" Jawab Kiba.

"Ceh! Anak itu," Neji berjalan kearah Kiba. "Sampai seperti ini?" Neji agak terkejut melihat Gaara yang lemas dengan bibir yang agak bengkak.

"Sepertinya dia belum pernah disentuh sebelumnya," Sahut Sasuke.

"Malang sekali," Ucap Shino, "Lalu Naruto?" Tanya Shino.

"Hanya ku pukul satu kali," Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku benci Naruto!" Ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Ya, aku juga," jawab ke-empatnya hampir bersamaan, hancur sudah rencana yang mereka susun untuk Naruto.

Haaahh, ke-empatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Beginilah jadinya kalau rubah mesum itu sudah bangkit, beruntung Gaara masih bisa diselamatkan sebelum benar-benar dimangsa.

Hari ini diakhiri dengan dua sosok makhluk yang merana karena panda merah.

Skip Time

* * *

Naruto berjalan lunglai bak mayat hidup yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya (?), menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju kamarnya yang ada diatas. Hari ini dia mendapatkan ceramah yang sangat panjang dari ke-empat sohibnya.

"Naruto, sayang kemarilah!" Naruto menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut merah yang melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum pada Naruto dari lantai bawah.

"Kaa-san, tumben sudah pulang?" Ucap Naruto merasa heran karena sang ibu sudah pulang saat matahari masih menunjukkan keberadaannya.

"Kemarilah! Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu," Ucap Kushina.

"Eh? Tou-san juga sudah pulang?"

"Iya, kemarilah!"

Naruto berlari menuruni anak tangga dan mengikuti langkah ibunya menuju ruang tengah. Lalu duduk disana bersama dengan ayah dan ibunya.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Minato blak-blakan pada putranya.

"Masih belum," Jawab Naruto sambil cemberut teringat akan kejadian naas dihari ini.

"Kami punya penawaran," Ucap Kushina.

"Penawaran apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Begini, kami sudah membicarakan ini dengan keluarga Sabaku sebelumnya," Minato memulai pembicaraan dengan serius.

'Sabaku?' Batin Naruto, bukannya itu marga Gaara. "Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kami akan menjodohkanmu dengan salah seorang dari Sabaku, dia sangat manis lho," Jawab Kushina sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Naruto berfikir sebentar, dari info yang dia dapat Sabaku terdiri dari 4 orang yaitu : Sabaku Sasori dan dia sudah punya tunangan, Sabaku Temari juga sudah punya pacar walau hubungan mereka sedang renggang dan dikabarkan putus sekarang, Sabaku Kankurou juga sudah punya pacar dan yang terakhir adalah Sabaku Gaara si panda merah pujaan hatinya. Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kami yakin kau akan suka," Ucap Kushina seraya tersenyum.

"Apa dia manis?" Tanya Naruto antusias, yang ada difikirannya sekarang hanyalah Gaara.

"Ya, sangat manis." Jawab Kushina.

"Menurut Tou-san dia juga cantik," Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, aku setuju!" Sahut Kushina.

"Kapan pertemuannya?" Tanya Naruto makin antusias.

"Malam ini mereka akan datang saat makan malam," Jawab Kushina.

"Nah sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap Naruto!" Minato mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku mau madi dulu!" Naruto beranjak dari duduknya.

"Nanti ibu panggil kalau mereka sudah datang!" Teriak Kushina pada putranya yang sudah menghilang dari ruangan.

"Iyaaa!" Jawab Naruto dari kejauhan.

Naruto benar-benar senang bukan kepalang, rasanya dia jadi ingin membagi-bagikan sembako pada seluruh penduduk desa atas keberuntungan besar yang memihak padanya. Gaara akan dijodohkan dengannya, Naruto jadi tak sabar ingin melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang ditampilkan Gaara. Lalu ke-empat sohibnya, membayangkan sohib-sohibnya itu terkejut dengan mulut yang menganga saat Naruto memberi tau mereka kalau Gaara sudah jadi calon istrinya (?). Dengan hati yang berbunnga-bunga Naruto segera turun dari kamarnya saat mendengar sang ibu memanggilnya. Naruto bergegas keluar kamar dengan mengenakan pakaian resmi.

Naruto berhenti sebentar untuk melihat kebawah apa Gaara juga sudah datang. Hanya ada tiga orang selain kedua orang tuanya yang ada dilantai bawah. Yang satu berambut merah tapi Naruto yakin kalau itu bukan Gaara, lalu wanita berambut pirang yang duduk ditengah sudah pasti itu Temari kakak tertua Gaara, seorang lagi pria berambut hitam kecoklatan dan Naruto yakin kalau itu Kankurou kakak laki-laki Gaara.

"Temari-chan manis sekali ya," Ucap Kushina pada Temari.

"Cantik seperti almarhumah ibumu," Sambung Minato.

"Terimakasih, tapi anda terlalu memuji," Jawab Temari merendah.

"Tidak kok Temari-chan memang cantik," Kushina tersenyum.

"Tentu saja cantik, diakan perempuan sendiri dirumah," Celetuk Kankurou yang langsung dihadiahi death glare dari Temari.

'Tu-tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang kalau yang dimaksud Tou-san dan Kaa-san itu..' Naruto meremas pegangan tangga dan menggeretakkan giginya. Ternyata Naruto terlalu percaya diri sebelumnya, seharusnya dia sadar dengan kata-kata 'cantik' yang diucapkan tou-sannya sebelum ini. Apakah ini akan menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Naruto? Dan dia sudah menyetujui perjodohan ini karena mengira Gaara lah yang dimaksud kedua orang tuanya.

**TBC**

Balasan Review yang gak log in

* * *

**Niani NaruGaa**

Arigato udh RnR, ini udah Kirin lanjutkan.

A pa yang ini juga bagus?

Ditunggu reviewnya lagi ^_^

**Anami Hime**

Ahahahahaaaaa Kirin buat NaruGaa kok bukan SasoGaa XD

Sasori itu Cuma aman yang saying banget sama Gaara.

Arigato udah RnR, ditunggu RnR nya lagi.

**Kira**

Wahahahaa… rapenya nanti aja ya..

XD

Arigato udah RnR, ditunggu RnR nya lagi.

**Yuki**

Arigato, silahkan RnR lagi

Kirin : Yahahahahaaaaa! Akhirnya Kirin bisa update juga.

Nekomata : *Jitak Kirin* Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naru? *death glare tingkat dewa*

Kirin : *Ngusap-ngusap kepala yang kena jitak Neko* Kenapa kau marah Neko-chan? Aku kan Cuma menuangkan imaginasiku?

Nekomata : Awas saja kalau kau berani merubah pair ini! *muncul taring*

Kirin : Lalalalala~ *pura-pura gak dengar*

Nekomata : *tendang Kirin ke empang*

**Kirin Nekomata**

Yosh! Silahkan RnR fic ini, karena saya butuh dukungan disini.

Review kalian sangat berarti buat saya.

**Salam Kirin Nekomata ^_~**


	3. Perjodohan

**Chapter 3**

Yosh! Kirin kembali muncul di Fic Panda Merah ini..

Ahahahaaaa… ini memang fic nista, yah semua yang ada disini hanya sekedar fiksi.

Kirin Cuma mau menghibur aja kok! *Plakk!*

Ohya fic ini juga mengandung humor dan gak pakai EYD yang baik dan benar.

Kirin Cuma mau bikin sesuatu yang ringan.

Just for fun

* * *

Mengingatkan kejadian di chap lalu..

'Tu-tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang kalau yang dimaksud Tou-san dan Kaa-san itu..' Naruto meremas pegangan tangga dan menggeretakkan giginya. Ternyata Naruto terlalu percaya diri sebelumnya, seharusnya dia sadar dengan kata-kata 'cantik' yang diucapkan tou-sannya sebelum ini. Apakah ini akan menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Naruto? Dan dia sudah menyetujui perjodohan ini karena mengira Gaara lah yang dimaksud kedua orang tuanya.

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Pair **

**NaruGaa, ShinoKiba, NejiSasu, dan pair-pair lainnya. *tebarin bunga kamboja***

**Waning**

**Yaoi, OOC, aneh bin ancur, ngaco, nista (kata reviewers) ?, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Chapter 3 dimulai..**

* * *

"Ayah apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Naruto yang baru saja turun dari tangga.

"Sudah turun rupanya," Ucap Kushina seraya tersenyum, "Perkenalkan ini putra kami, Namikaze Naruto," Kushina merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Ibu aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengannya," Naruto berujar sambil menoleh pada Temari.

Minato dan Kushina saling bertukar pandang, sementara Kankuro dan Sasori berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak tertawa. Berbeda dengan Temari yang sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Minato.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Jawab Naruto.

"Bukankah kau sudah menyetujuinya tadi?" Nampak senyum mencurigakan di wajah tampan Minato.

"Tapi ku pikir itu Gaara," Sanggah Naruto.

"Kami tidak bilang begitu," Minato berkedip pada Temari.

"Itu benar, aku tak terima diremehkan seperti ini," Ucap Temari sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Tetap saja aku tidak mau!" Naruto manyun.

"Tapi kita semua sudah setuju," Ucap Kushina.

"Tapi bu, aku tidak mau kalau bukan Gaara," Naruto menatap sang ibu.

"Gaara sudah punya tunangan," Kankuro ikut angkat bicara.

**Jeleger!**

"A-apa?" Bagai tersambar petir Naruto mendengar penuturan Kankuro barusan.

"Ya, dia sudah kami jodohkan dengan Namikaze Naruto." Jelas Sasori.

"Tapi aku-" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya, "Siapa nama tunangannya tadi?" Tanya Naruto ragu.

"Namikaze Naruto," Jawab Kankuro.

"Ha?" Naruto cengo dengan mulut yang menganga. Kemudian semua yang ada diruangan itu tertawa lepas. Minato ternyata sengaja mengerjai Naruto begitu tau kalau Naruto salah faham dan mengira akan dijodohkan dengan Temari.

"Jadi? Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Naruto masih belum yakin.

"Yang akan dijodohkan denganmu itu Sabaku Gaara, anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara Sabaku." Jelas Kushina.

"Ayah dan Ibu mengerjaiku ya?!" Naruto berteriak, "Lalu dimana Gaara?" Naruto celingukan, siapa tau Gaara bersembunyi disuatu tempat diruangan itu.

"Dia tiba-tiba saja demam dan tidak bisa ikut," Jelas Sasori.

"Eh? Gaara-chan sakit?" Naruto terkejut.

"Tenang saja, besok juga dia baikan," Ucap Temari.

"Nah kalau begitu kita mulai saja pembicaraan ini," Minato memulai topic pembicaraan.

"Langsung ke intinya saja, aku tidak tenang meninggalkan Gaara sendirian terlalu lama," Nampak kegelisahan di wajah manis Temari.

"Kau ini kalau masalah Gaara pasti dijadikan nomor satu, adikmu kan ada dua," Canda Kankuro.

"Gaara itu berbeda denganmu, kalau tak ku jaga baik-baik dia bisa berada dalam bahaya!" Jawab Temari.

"Karena itu kami percayakan Gaara padamu Naruto," Sasori tersenyum.

"Memangnya bahaya apa yang mengancam Gaara?" Tanya Naruto yang malah tertarik akan ucapan Temari tadi.

"Kalau kau melihat Gaara apa yang kau fikirkan," Tanya Kankuro.

"Manis," Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu?"

"Menggemaskan!"

"Selain itu?"

"Aku menyukainya,"

"Yang lain lagi? Maksudku apa yang kau fikirkan?"

"Hehehehee, aku gak tahan kalau gak menyentuhnya," Naruto nyengir, Temari menghela nafas.

"Itulah yang terjadi kalau Gaara gak dijaga, bisa di rape rame-rame dia." Jawab Kankuro enteng.

**Bletak!**

"Adaww!" Kankuro memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan dari Temari.

"Aku kan Cuma mencoba memberi tau yang sebenarnya," Bela Kankuro pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bicara yang sopan!" Temari men death grale Kankuro, seolah berkata 'Ngomong macem-macem lagi soal ade kesayangan gue, gue rebus lo idup-idup'. Bukan hanya Kankuro tapi semua yang ada disana langsung sweat drop ria.

"Yah, tapi yang dikatakan Kankuro itu benar," Ucap Sasori, "Tapi kalau Naruto yang rape sih gak apa-apa," Ucapnya dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

**Brak!**

**Bruk!**

"Ugh!" Selang beberapa detik saja Sasori udah nyungsep dengan posisi, sumpah gak banget deh. Akhirnya pembicaraanpun selesai dan ketiga Sabaku itu berpamitan. Naruto dijodohkan dengan Gaara dan acara pertunangan akan dilaksanakan saat Gaara sudah bisa menerima Naruto.

* * *

Skip Time

"Nanti kau pulangnya diantar Shikamaru-nii ya sayang," Ucap Temari yang berda di dalam mobil, sementara Gaara sudah beranjak keluar dari mobil.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri nee-chan," Jawab Gaara malas.

"Kau masih belum sehat betul sayang, jadi biarkan Shikamaru-nii yang mengantarmu," Bujuk Temari.

"Aku tidak mau diantar orang itu," Gaara masih menolak.

"Nee-chan mu benar Gaara, kalau sampai ada apa-apa bagaimana?" Ucap Sasori yang memegang kemudi.

"Tidak akan! Lagi pula aku tak mau diantar oleh koala berbulu rusa itu," Gaara berbalik pergi memasuki gerbang U.K.E.

"Ko-koala berbulu rusa?" Temari mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, apa yang dia dengar tadi tidak salah?.

"Tentu saja yang Gaara maksud itu si Nara itu," Kemudian terdengar gelak tawa dari Kankuro yang duduk di bangku belakang.

"Pasti kau yang mengajari!" Tuduh Temari pada Kankuro.

"Enak saja! Itukan hasil kesimpulannya sendiri," Bantah Kankuro, "Gaara itu gak bodoh, Koala kan binatang pemalas dan tukang tidur. Lalu Rusa itukan memang bagian dari namanya 'Shika = Rusa'," Cerocos Kankuro dan berakhir dengan suara merdu dari kipas yang menghantam kepala Kankuro.

Gaara berjalan menuju gedung kampusnya, kali ini dengan tekad siapapun yang mengganggunya atau berniat menggrepe-grepe bakal mati. Dengan langkah tegap dan mantap Gaara terus melangkah memasuki gedung kuliahnya. Siap dengan makhluk apapun yang akan merusak harinya.

"Gaara-chaaan!" Sebelah alis mata Gaara berkedut mendengar suara yang menurutnya menjengkelkan dari arah belakang. Dihentikannya langkah kakinya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Gaara-chan?"

Duagh!

Bruk!

"Ugh!"

Dengan niat jagoan yang akan memusnahkan penjahat, Gaara berbalik dan menendang sosok yang ada dibelakangnya sekuat yang dia bisa.

"Ga..Gaara?" Naruto kaget setengah idup karena tiba-tiba saja terkena hantaman sesuatu dan berakhir diatas tanah. Sementara Gaara hanya memberikan death glare dengan aura hitam pekat menyelimutinya, seolah ada tulisan "Touch me, you will die!". Gaara berbalik meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja, si pirang yang sialnya menjadi korban hari ini hanya bisa merana dengan tangan yang menggapai-gapai udara, dan gerakan slow motion ditambah lagi dengan sound effeck lagu My Heart Will Go On.

"Oh Nar, ayolah! Itu Cuma salam selamat pagi," Ucap Kiba yang berada tak jauh dari Naruto.

"Salam yang hangat," Neji berujar penuh makna.

"Apanya yang salam?! Jelas-jelas dia menendangku dengan penuh perasaan!" Teriak Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Setidaknya kita jadi tau kan kalau dia punya perasaan padamu," Ucap Shino dengan pedenya.

"Perasaan ingin membunuh," Sasuke berujar dengan cueknya.

"Aaarrgghh! Kenapa kalian malah memojokkan ku sih?!" Teriak Naruto mulai frustasi.

Hari ini berlalu begitu saja bagi Naruto, dia udah gak berani grepe-grepe Gaara. Setidaknya untuk beberapa hari ini, Naruto harus bisa mengambil hati Gaara dan membuat si merah itu menerimanya. Memang Gaara sudah diberitahu mengenai masalah perjodohan itu tapi, syaratnya Naruto harus bisa membuatnya tertarik.

* * *

"Syarat yang lumayan berat ya," Ujar Kiba. Kini Naruto CS sedang ada di parkiran, sedikit membahas tentang tantangan yang diberikan Gaara pada Naruto.

"Pokoknya aku harus bisa mendapatkan hatinya!" Semangat Naruto membara.

Sementara itu ditempat lain

"Aka-koi~"

"Chibi danna un~"

Gaara langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara aneh yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

"Hwaaaaa!" Gaara langsung lari tancap gas begitu melihat sosok manusia pirang yang gak jelas gendernya apa dan manusia ikan asin yang berlari kearahnya sambil memajukan bibir. Gaara yang sudah mau keluar dari gerbang langsung berbalik arah dan berlari kearah parkiran. Dia ingat manusia pirang aneh itu adalah orang yang selalu nempel pada Sasori pamannya, dan pria ikan asin (?) itu Gaara gak ingat siapa. Yang jelas mereka berdua adalah anggota gank Akatsuki yang gak tau kenapa semua anggotanya (kecuali Sasori yang kebetulan adalah pamannya) sangat terobsesi buat grepe-grepe Gaara.

"Chibi danna un!"

"Aka-koi!"

Gaara makin mepercepat langkahnya saat mendengar suara-suara aneh itu makin mendekat. Dari kejauhan nampak gank Shinobi (nama gank Naruto CS) lagi asyik ngobrol di parkiran. Gaara makin mempercepat larinya, 'kalau tau begini sih lebih baik pulang bareng koala itu,' Batin Gaara sambil terus beralari dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Eh?" Gaara kesandung dan tubuhnya terhuyung kedepan. Lalu..

"Awaaaas!" Teriak Gaara.

Bruk!

"Ugh!"

"Panda merah guee!" Naruto berteriak histeris saat tiba-tiba saja sosok Gaara muncul dan nubruk Neji dari depan.

"Aduuh," Neji meringis karena terjatuh dan bokongnya menghantam lantai parkir. Tapi kemudian dia tertegun saat melihat sosok Gaara yang nyungsep dipangkuannya.

"Neji kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke yang khawatir melihat Neji tiba-tiba saja terdiam.

"Gaa-chan apa ada yang luka?" Naruto panic.

"Hoy! Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kiba menghampiri Neji bersama Shino yang menempel disampingnya.

"Naruto!" Neji mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap serius pada Naruto. Semua terdiam termasuk Gaara yang duduk dihadapan Neji.

"Kita tukar pasangan!" Ucap Neji dengan wajah meyakinkan.

Twich! Twich! Twich!

"Enak aja! Ini panda gue! Nyampe mati juga gak akan gue serahin sama orang lain!" Naruto langsung narik Gaara.

"Mati saja kau Neji!" Sasuke naik pitam.

Dan unutuk pertama kalinya Neji menjadi samsak hidup. Dihajar dengan penuh perasaan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Shino dan Kiba hanya bisa ber sweat drop ria sambil nyanyi lagu 'Kucing Garong' dalam hati.

"Giliran kalian!" Naruto menoleh pada Deidara dan Kisame dengan wajah ala psikopat.

"Kita habisi saja!" Sasuke menatap tajam pada Kisame. 'Ini dia ikan asin formalin yang suka nguber-nguber kakak gue!' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ha-hai keponakan boss," Deidara mundur satu langkah, keringat dingin udah bercucuran gak karuan.

"Ha-halo calon adik ipar," Kisame cari mati.

Duk!

Duagh!

"Adaww!"

"Aw!"

Brak!

Bruk!

Kisame dan Deidara lari tunggang langgang dengan kepala yang benjol disana sini akibat lemparan helm bertubi-tubi dari Namikaze dan Uchiha muda yang mengamuk.

"Maaf.." Ucap Gaara pada Neji.

"Seharusnya dia yang minta maaf," Jawab Sasuke sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Gaa-chan kenapa kau bisa dikejar gank Akatsuki?" Tanya Naruto pada Gaara.

"Gaara! Panggil aku Gaara!" Si panda mendelik tajam pada Naruto.

Glek!

Naruto nelen ludah paksa, "I-iya Gaara, kenapa kau bisa berurusan dengan Akatsuki?" Ulang Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Gaara, Naruto langsung muram. 'Gile jutek amat calon bini gue,' Naruto nelangsa.

"Disini rupanya," Tiba-tiba saja muncul pria berambut nanas.

"Shikamaru-sensei? Mencari siapa?" Tanya Naruto agak terkejut.

"Oh kalian rupanya," Ucap Shikamaru, "Aku mau mengantar Gaara pulang," Ujar Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Lho? Memangnya ada hubungan apa sensei dengan Gaara?" Tanya Naruto. Shikamaru mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Pinjam," Gaara mengulurkan tangannya pada Shikamaru.

'Tertolong,' Shikamaru bersyukur dalam hati. "Pinjam apa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku mau menelpon paman," Jawab Gaara enteng.

"Paman dan kakakmu sedang ada rapat di luar kota, dan pulangnya agak malam. Karena itu biar aku yang antar," Jelas Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi," Gaara berbalik.

"Motormu akan ditahan nee-chan mu kalau kau gak menurut," Ucapan Shikamaru barusan sukses menghentikan langkah Gaara.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Naruto mulai frustasi.

"Koala berbulu rusa ini pacar Temari-nee," Jawab Gaara. Shikamaru membeku 'Merepotkan, kenapa bilang-bilang segala sih? Mau balas dendam ya?' Ucap Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Apaaa?!" Naruto CS terkejut.

"Jadi Shikamaru-sensei ini calon kakak iparmu Gaara?" Tanya Kiba agak ragu.

"Sudah, sudah, merepotkan saja! Ayo biar aku antar kau pulang," Shikamaru narik tangan Gaara.

"Hee?! Jangan pegang-pegang!" Naruto narik tangan Gaara dengan paksa. Shikamaru nampak mengerenyitkan keningnya.

"Biar aku saja yang antar," Ucap Naruto.

"Gak mau!" Tolak Gaara mentah-mentah.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang," Bujuk Shikamaru.

Sebenarnya Gaara masih enek sama cowo koala berbulu rusa satu ini. Dengan alasan supaya lebih aman, Temari memaksanya untuk pindah ke U.K.E. dan akhirnya dia malah mendapat banyak masalah di universitas barunya ini.

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi?" Ucap Shikamaru. Sementara Gaara masih menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ogah!" Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Haahh," Shikamaru menghela nafas pasrah, alamat nih acara pernikahannya dengan Temari bakal mundur satu abad.

"Hehehee," Naruto nyengir dengan penuh kemenangan. "Kalau begitu ayo naik!" Ucap Naruto penuh semangat. Gaara dengan berat hati naik di jok belakang.

"Hati-hati, jangan terlalu ngebut! Dia masih agak demam," Petuah Shikamaru pada Naruto.

"Eh? Apa gak perlu ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jalan sebelum aku berubah fikiran!" Ancam Gaara.

"I-iya, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya," Ucap Naruto pada teman-temannya.

"Ya, hati-hati,"

* * *

Dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga Naruto memacu motornya, akhirnya ada kemajuan juga walaupun sedikit. Bahkan Gaara juga menempel padanya, rasanya hangat. Begitu sampai di mansion keluarga Sabaku seorang satpam membuka gerbang dan Naruto memarkirkan motornya.

"Sudah sampai Gaara," Ucap Naruto setelah membuka helm.

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari Gaara, dia masih menempel di punggung Naruto.

"Hey, Gaara?" Naruto menggoyangkan punggungnya.

"…" Gaara masih bergeming. Naruto menoleh perlahan untuk melihat sosok pujaan hatinya.

'Tidur?' Batin Naruto saat melihat Gaara. 'Wajahnya merah sekali, apa dia malu ya?' Fikir Naruto sambil menyeringai. Dengan hati-hati Naruto menahan tubuh Gaara dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Gaara. 'Eh?' Naruto terkejut saat merasakan suhu tubuh Gaara yang terasa hangat dan hembusan nafasnya yang panas menerpa kulit Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan," Naruto menempelkan tangannya di kening Gaara. "Demam!" Teriak Naruto.

"Ada apa tuan?" Tanya satpam yang sejak tadi melihat Naruto tak kunjung beranjak dari motornya.

"Apa di rumah ada orang? Sepertinya demam Gaara naik lagi," Jawab Naruto.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa tuan, semuanya sedang pergi," Jawab sanpam.

"Kalau begitu cepat bukakan pintu dan tunjukkan kamar Gaara padaku!" Naruto segera mengangkat tubuh Gaara menggunakan kedua tangannya. Menggendong Gaara menuju lantai atas mansion Sabaku dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur ukuran king size.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi tuan?'' Tanya sang satpam dari ambang pintu.

"Tolong segera kabari keluarga Gaara, aku akan menelpon kaa-chan," Ucap Naruto kemudian merogoh saku celanya dan mengeluarkan hpnya.

Di tempat lain

Nampak seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dan berparas cantik. Mengenakan rok hitam sedikit dibawah lutut, kemeja merah marun yang serasi dengan rambutnya dan dilapsisi jas berwarna putih, juga sepatu pantopel dengan hak setinggi 7 cm.

"dr. Kushina, pasien di kamar 12 sudah melahirkan dengan normal. Rencana operasi SC dibatalkan," Ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam memberi laporan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, kerja yang bagus Shizune," Kushina tersenyum ramah.

Drrttt…drrtt..drrttt…

Kushina mengambil hpnya yang tergeletak di atas meja begitu saja.

"Ada apa sayang?'' Ucap Kushina setelah menekan tombol terima.

[Ibu cepat kemari! Gaara demam dan di rumahnya tidak ada siapa-siapa]

"Kau disana sayang? Bagaimana kondisinya?"

[Gaara tidur, tapi dia terus mengigau, ibu cepatlah!]

"Kompres dengan air hangat, ibu segera kesana," Jawab Kushina.

"Shizune aku ada urusan penting, tolong hubungi dokter on call," Perintah Kushina sambil bersiap pergi.

"Baik sensei,"

.

.

.

.

"Gaara!" Temari berteriak sambil menerobos masuk ke kamar adiknya, disusul oleh Sasori dan Kankuro.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah memberinya obat dan sekarang dia sedang tidur." Ucap Kushina menenangkan.

"Kushina-san," Temari agak terkejut menyadari keberadaan Kushina.

"Naruto yang memintaku kemari," Kushina tersenyum, "Sangking paniknya dia malah menghubungi dokter kandungan," Kushina melirik putranya.

"Habis yang terlintas difikiranku Cuma ibu," Ucap Naruto sambil cemberut, "Aku kan panic," Lanjutnya.

"Kau memikirkan orang yang tepat," Ucap Sasori, "Terimakasih Kushina-san, maaf merepotkan,"

"Sudah seharusnya aku melakukan ini," Jawab Kushina.

"Naruto, bisa kita bicara diluar?" Tanya Temari.

"Te-tentu," Jawab Naruto, 'Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?' Batin Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan tegang begitu, nee-chan Cuma mau bertanya," Ucap Temari. Kini semuanya kecuali Gaara sudah berada di ruang keluarga.

"Apa dalam beberapa hari ini terjadi sesuatu pada Gaara?" Tanya Temari.

"Memangnya kenapa nee-chan?" Naruto balik bertanya. Temari menghela nafas.

"Gaara terlahir premature dan kondisi tubuhnya sangat lemah saat itu," Sasori mengambil alih tugas Temari dan memulai bercerita.

"Prematur?" Naruto nampak terkejut.

"Ya, dia lahir saat usianya baru menginjak 7 bulan. Dan saat itu ibunya meninggal," Sasori melirik pada Temari.

"Merupakan suatu keajaiban bagi kami karena bisa memiliki Gaara sampai saat ini," Lanjut Sasori.

"Sejak kecil Gaara akan demam kalau mengalami hal buruk atau terlalu lelah," Tambah Kankuro.

"Karena itu nee-chan mau tau, apakah Gaara mengalami hal yang tidak menyenangkan atau mengejutkannya?" Tanya Temari.

Deg!

Naruto teringat kejadian dua hari yang lalu saat dia hampir nge-rape Gaara. Rasa bersalah langsung menjalar dihatinya.

"Terakhir kali dia demam karena dibawa pamannya ke markas Akatsuki," Temari mendelik tajam pada Sasori, sementara sang tersangka hanya bisa tersenyum hambar.

"Eh?"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kushina yang melihat Naruto berjengit kaget.

"Hari ini juga ada dua anggota Akatsuki yang mengejar Gaara di U.K.E." Ucap Naruto.

"Siapa?" Tanya Temari geram.

"Aku gak tau namanya, tapi yang satu pirang sedangkan yang satunya lagi mukanya kaya ikan," Jawab Naruto.

"Pamaaann!"Geram Temari menahan emosinya.

"A-akan aku beri pelajaran," Sasori makin deg degan, 'Dasar Deidara,' Batin Sasori.

"Tapi sebenarnya ini salahku," Ucap Naruto, "Aku yang membuat Gaara demam, jadi tolong biarkan aku saja yang merawatnya." Pinta Naruto sambil menatap Temari.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang, duduk diam di sebuah kursi yang dia letakkan di samping tempat tidur Gaara. Rasa bersalah terus menghujam jiwanya, dia harus bertanggung jawab dan merawat Gaara dengan baik. Kalau terus arogan dan egois dia hanya akan menyiksa Gaara.

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik, maafkan aku Gaara." Naruto menatap sendu pada sosok Gaara yang terbaring dihadapannya.

**TBC**

* * *

Sampai sini dulu yah, nanti Kirin update lg.

Biasanya Kirin update 1 minggu sekali, kadang lebih dikit.

Heheee,

Bantu review yaaaahhh :D

Balasan Review

Dark Cakamity of Princess

Eheheheee, Kirin emang ketularan senpai kok XD *dihajar*

Lee sengaja aku buat lebay, yah aslinya emang lebay sih..

Terjawab sudah mengenai nasib Shikamaru di chap ini..

.

.

Ainiadira

Hahahaaaaaaa… Kirin masih setia sama NaruGaa kq.

XD

*kipas2 ai*

.

.

Aoi Ko Mamuro

Kirin anak baik gak kasih harapan palsu kok..

*nari2 gaje*

.

.

DL-Akevi II

Tenang Kirin masih setia sama NaruGaa kok

XD

.

.

Kira

Ahahahaaaa, rapenya di 'Alive' aja ya,

Gomennasai..

.

.

Anami Hime

Setuju kalau Naruto rubah mesum!

*gx nyadar authornya siapa*

XD

.

.

Kazeknight

Ckckck, lemon pasti ada kok.

Ditunggu aja yaw..

:3

.

.

Botol Pasir

Hahahaaa, Naru emang rubah mesum..

XD

.

.

Yosh!

Arigato buat yang udah bersedia review, percaya atau gak review dari kalian adalah nyawa buat ngelanjutin fic ini.

Kirin harap masih ada yang mau RnR setelah ini.

Arigato semuanyaaa :')


	4. Kerusuhan Akatsuki

Gomen Kirin updatenya agak telat, selamat menikmati chapter ini.

**Pair : NaruGaa, ShinoKiba, NejiSasu, dan pair-pair lainnya.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Lebay, Gaje, Aneh, Abal, dan lain-lain**

**Yang gak suka silahkan tekan "BACK" dan yang suka RnR please ^_~**

Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian demamnya si panda. Seperti janjinya pada Temari, Naruto menjaga Gaara dengan sangat baik. Bahkan dia sampai menginap dan bolos kuliah selama dua hari, hanya untuk merawat dan menjaga Gaara.

Kini Gaara sudah sehat dan kembali masuk kuliah. Tapi karena kejadian dua minggu yang lalu nampaknya Temari masih belum rela kalau Gaara bepergian naik motor. Setiap harinya Gaara pulang pergi di jemput Sasori, Kankuro atau bahkan Shikamaru.

Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Pasalnya baru saja dia menerima amanat dari Kakashi-sensei untuk memberikan sebuah berkas pada Naruto. Entah apa isinya, bahkan Gaara gak tertarik buat tau. Satu-satunya yang ada dipikannya sekarang adalah,'Dimana kelas Naruto berada?'. Naruto memang selalu mengunjunginya setiap hari, tapi Gaara sendiri tidak pernah mau mengunjungi Naruto. Kini Gaara hanya berjalan tanpa tujuan, berharap ada seseorang yang bisa membantunya.

"Butuh bantuan?" Gaara segera menoleh keasal suara dan mendapati seorang pria berambut hitam pendek, kulitnya putih pucat seperti vampire, tubuhnya ramping tapi lebih tinggi dari Gaara.

"Saya mencari kelas Naruto-senpai," Dengan sudah payah Gaara menyebutkan nama si pirang. Pakai 'senpai' lagi.

"Oh Naruto-kun? Mari biar aku antar," Ucap Sai seraya menunjukkan sikap tubuh agar Gaara mengikutinya. "Namaku Sai, siapa namamu?" Tanya Sai menoleh pada Gaara. Senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajah pucatnya.

"Gaara," Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Kalau sepagi ini biasanya Naruto-kun tidak ada di kelas," Ujar Sai. Tak ingin banyak bicara, Gaara hanya berjalan dalam diam. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di atap dan Sai membuka pintu atap.

"Benarkan dugaanku," Ucap Sai saat melihat lima orang remaja termasuk si pirang yang ada diantaranya.

"Lho tumben kau kesini? Ada apa Sai?" Tanya Naruto yang heran saat melihat Sai.

"Aku mengantarkan seseorang," Jawab Sai.

"Seseorang?" Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak lama kemudian sosok rambut berwarna merah menyembul keluar dari belakang Sai.

"Gaa-chan?" Naruto tampak terkejut melihat pandanya datang bersama Sai.

"Aku Cuma mau mengantarkan ini, dari Kakashi-sensei," Gaara menyodorkan lembaran kertas putih pada Naruto.

"Oh, terimakasih," Naruto segera menyambut uluran tangan Gaara, mengambil kertas-kertas putih yang disodorkan padanya.

"Kalau begitu mari kuantar ke kelas," Tawar Sai.

"Gaa-chan jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sai," Naruto menarik Gaara ke sisinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia kan baik!" Protes Gaara pada Naruto.

"Sai itu seme terselubung, seme berbulu uke," Ucap Kiba dari arah belakang Naruto.

"Seme? Uke?" Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya, wajahnya nampak menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Seme itu penyerang dan uke itu penerima," Ucap Sai dengan gaya polosnya.

"Orang bodoh mana yang mau menerima serangan begitu saja?" Ucap Gaara.

"Eh?" Naruto melongo kearah Gaara.

"Memangnya kalau Gaara-kun di serang Naruto-kun, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sai.

'Jangan bicara macam-macam dong! Bisa gawat kalau Gaa-chan menolakku lagi,' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Tentu saja aku akan menyerang balik!" Jawab Gaara.

**Dooooong!**

Mulut Naruto langsung menganga lebar mendengar jawaban Gaara. 'Menyerang balik? Kemarin saja dia hampir pingsan,' Batin Naruto.

"Menyerang balik?" Kiba mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Gaara heran, "Bukankah sudah sewajarnya kalau kita melawan saat diserang?" Sambungnya lagi. Nampaknya arti kata 'menyerang' yang diucapkan Gaara berbeda dengan arti kata yang diucapkan oleh Sai.

"Sia-senpai juga jangan mau terus jadi uke, sekali-sekali senpai juga harus jadi seme dan melawan." Petuah Gaara pada Sai.

'Ya ampun Gaa-chan, kalau kau selugu ini sih bakal susah jaganya,' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Apa dia baru saja menawarkan diri pada Sai?" Tanya Kiba pada ketiga temannya yang lain.

"Akan lebih mudah kalau bilang seme itu Naruto dan uke itu Gaara," Ucap Shino.

"Apa tingkat kebodohannya melebihi Naruto?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ku rasa dia hanya terlalu polos," Jawan Neji sambil menggedikkan bahunya.

"Sudah-sudah pembicaraanya sampai sini saja!" Naruto udah mulai frustasi.

"Kalau begitu biar ku antar Gaara-kun" Ucap Sai dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Gak perlu! Biar aku yang antar," Naruto narik tangan Gaara.

Gaara memang galak dan kadang juga jutek. Tapi dia juga masih polos, masih gampang untuk mempengaruhinya. Naruto tentu saja gak rela kalau pikiran Gaara terkontaminasi oleh Sai. Bisa repot nanti ngurusinnya, seme, uke aja Gaara gak tau artinya apa. Padahal dia udah sering di uber-uber para seme yang haus akan uke.

"Paman Sasori sudah bilang?" Tanya Naruto setelah sampai ke kelas Gaara.

"Bilang apa?" Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Besok kita akan berlibur ke villa, kau dan pamanmu ikut kan?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kakak Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan kasus penyelidikan, villa itu milik kliennya. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih dia boleh berlibur disana selama 1 minggu." Jelas Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa aku?"

"Villanya sangat besar, jadi kita semua diundang untuk bersenang-senang disana."

"Akatsuki ikut?" Tanya Gaara.

"Iya, semua anggota Akatsuki ikut." Jawab Naruto. Gaara hanya memasang wajah cemberut mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Tenang aja mereka gak akan berani pegang-pegang kok," Naruto nyering.

"Aku gak mau liburan bersama orang-orang barbar itu!" Singut Gaara.

"Hehehee, tenang aja," Naruto nyengir lagi. "Pamanmu dan kedua pamanku juga ikut kok," Sambung Naruto.

"Kedua pamanmu?" Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku belum bilang ya? Dua pamanku juga anggota Akatsuki. Uzumaki Nagato adik dari ibuku dan Namikaze Yahiko adik ayahku." Jelas Naruto.

Gaara mengerenyitkan keningnya, 'Rasanya pernah denger deh,' Ucap Gaara dalam hati. Dia mencoba mengingat-ngingat satu persatu nama anggota Akatsuki yang dia ingat. Sasori (pamanku), Deidara (pirang aneh yang kemarin), Kisame (ikan asin), Konan (satu-satunya cewe), Kakek keriput, Om om sok bijak, Badut aneh, Lidah buaya, Muka besi, Orang aneh, tunggu! Rasanya makin kesini nama yang ada dipikiran Gaara makin aneh. Dan lagi dia gak ingat ada nama Yahiko dan Nagato.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Gaara. Si panda berjengit kaget dan sadar dari lamunannya. "Jadi, kau ikut kan?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Gaara hanya memicingkan matanya, sepertinya dia sedang berpikir.

"Disana kita bisa berburu di hutan, melakukan petualangan dan juga berbagai permainan." Bujuk Naruto. "Disana juga jauh dari kebisingan lho, aku dan teman-temanku bakal jagain Gaa-chan kok." Naruto nyengir, "Nanti kalau sudah pulang dari sana aku bakal bujuk Temari-nee supaya Gaa-chan boleh bawa motor lagi, gimana?"

"Hmm," Gaara mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di dagu, "Baiklah," Jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu pulang nanti biar aku yang antar," Ucap Naruto.

"Hmm," Jawab Gaara singkat sambil berbalik memasuki kelasnya.

"Gaa-chan!" Panggil Naruto.

"Apa?" Gaara menoleh.

Cup!

"Aishiteru Gaa-chan"

"NARUTOOO!" Si pirang langsung ngacir sebelum dapet amukan dari Gaara. Hanya gelak tawanya yang terdengar disepanjang lorong kampus. Setidaknya dia sudah berhasil mencuri ciuman di bibir mungil Gaara.

.

.

.

.

"Gak apa-apa Temari, aku juga ikut kok," Bujuk Sasori pada Temari.

"Kalau begitu Gaara sekamar denganmu," Ucap Temari.

"Bukankah lebih baik kalau Gaara sekamar dengan Naruto? Lagi pula aku sudah ada teman sekamar," Ucap Sasori lagi.

"Jadi kau lebih mementingkan kesenanganmu, dari pada keselamatan keponakanmu sendiri paman?!" Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bukan begitu," Sasori tersenyum hambar, "Lagi pula seandainya di rape berapa kali pun Gaara gak akan hamil kan?" Lanjut Sasori.

Kankuro langsung cengo dengan mulut yang mangap mingkem kaya ikan koi cari makan.

'Kau lupa ya paman?' Ucap Kankuro dalam hati.

"Kankuro, cepat ambilkan samurai ayah!" Temari menoleh pada Kankuro.

"Eh? I-iya…sa-samurai.." Kankuro gelagapan.

"A-aku Cuma bercanda kok Temari," Sasori langsung menatap horror pada Temari. "A-aku ingat kok, aku akan sekamar dengan Gaara." Setelah selesai bicara Sasori langsung ngacir ke lantai atas.

.

.

.

.

"Apa gak ada yang ketinggalan?" Tanya Temari pada Gaara.

"Sudah semua nee-chan," Jawab Gaara dengan malas sambil memasukkan kopernya ke dalam bagasi mobil Sasori. Entah sudah berapa kali nee-channya menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Pakaian ganti?"

"Sudah,"

"Sepatu?"

"Sudah,"

"Mantel?"

"Sudah,"

"Handuk?"

"Sudah,"

"HP?"

"Sudah,"

"Obat demam? Selimut? Pembasmi serangga? Senter?..."

"Sekalian saja kau suruh aku bawa obat cacing dan botol susu nee-chan!" Singut Gaara pada kakaknya.

"Bwaahahahahaaaaa!" Sasori dan Kankuro lomba ketawa (?).

"Diam! Atau aku yang akan membungkam kalian!" Death glare super melayang dari Temari.

"Gaara benar Temari, kami mau ke villa bukan berkemah di tengah hutan," Sasori menahan tawanya. "Lagi pula, jangan perlakukan dia seperti anak kecil terus dong," Sasori menepuk pundak Gaara.

"Ingat pembicaraan kita tadi," Ucap Temari.

"Iya, iya, kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu," Kemudian Sasori dan Gaara masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hati-hati, beritahu kalau sudah sampai," Ucap Temari sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Iya nee-chan," Jawab Gaara, sementara Sasori hanya tersenyum kemudian memacu mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai," Sasori memarkir mobilnya disebuah villa yang cukup megah.

"Sepertinya kita yang terakhir," Ucap Gaara sambil melihat beberapa mobil dan motor gede yang sudah terparkir rapih. Sasori dan Gaara pun keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Danna un!" Sesosok manusia pirang lari dengan bringas sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Hwaaaa!" Gaara langsung berteriak histeris saat sosok tersebut ternyata menuju kearahnya.

Bruk!

"Ugh!"

Si pirang tersungkur dengan pose nungging, dan wajah yang mendarat duluan.

"Masih saja mencari kesempatan!" Hardik Naruto sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Deidara yang nungging. Ternyata dialah sang penyelamat Gaara. Sasori hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah melihat ukenya nyungsrut (?).

"Aka-koi~" Kisame si ikan asin mencoba peruntungannya, melakukan aksi yang sama dengan Deidara.

Buagh!

"Ugh," Kisame memegangi perutnya yang di hantam menggunakan lutut oleh Sasuke.

"Ya Jashin, semoga kau terlindungi," Ucap pria berambut silver disisir kebelakang, tangannya terulur bak orang bijak yang mau memberi keberuntungan.

"Jangan macam-macam!" Sasori yang ada disamping Gaara langsung memberikan death glare terbaiknya pada Hidan. Seolah berkata 'Gue tau maksud terselubung loe!'.

"Akai-chaaaann," Muncul lagi sesosok manusia aneh dengan banyak tindikan di wajah. Dengan senyum sok yes (?) dia melangkah kearah Gaara dan merentangkan kedua tangannya perlahan seolah berkata 'ayo peluk paman dulu sini,'.

"Apa-apaan itu paman!" Teriak Naruto pada Yahiko.

Grep!

"Itu perbuatan tercela boss," Tiba-tiba saja muncul makhluk bertopeng disamping Gaara. Tangan kirinya menahan satu tangan Yahiko. Seperti ada semacam cahaya yang menyorotnya dari langit. Inilah dia sang penyelamat yang bijak (?).

"Toba anak baik," Ucap Tobi.

"Gyaaaaaaaa! Pamaaaaaaaaann!" Gaara berjengit dan berteriak histeris saat merasakan ada tangan gatal yang meremas-remas bokongnya.

Brak!

Bruk!

Duagh!

Buagh!

Prang!

Guk!

Meong!

Tobi anak baik (?) jadi sasaran amukan Naruto dan Sasori. Lalu keduanya mengapit Gaara dan melempar death glare no jutsu pada semuanya. Suasana langsung berubah jadi hening.

"Huwaaaaa! Shinooooo!" Kiba lari tunggang langgang saat tiba-tiba saja ada pohon yang bisa bergerak dan mengejarnya.

"Pohon?" Shino menatap heran dan masih diam. Gak nyadar ukenya dalam bahaya.

"Pantas saja dari tadi dia gak keliatan, ternyata dia nemu uke baru," Ucap Konan.

"Dasar lidah buaya tak bertulang!" Shino ngamuk dan membantai si pohon yang tak lain ternyata Zetsu. Kiba nangis sesegukan dalam pelukan Shino. Semuanya langsung sweat drop berjamaah.

Pik!

Sebelah alis mata Neji berkedut saat merasakan ada yang grepe-grepe punggungnya. Kakuzu nampaknya lagi asik ngelus-ngelus punggung Neji. Sasuke emosi tapi Neji lebih emosi, dan Kakuzu melayang akibat di jyuuken Neji.

"Lagi ngapai lo?" Itachi berujar dingin pada Nagato yang malah asik ngelus-ngelus bokong Uchiha sulung itu.

"Heheheheheeee," Nagato cengengesan sambil terus ngelus-ngelus.

'Dasar teman makan teman! Tanaman makan pagar!' Ucap Itachi dalam hati, 'Tapi gak apa-apa deh, dari pada di grepe-grepe ikan asin.' Nampaknya Itachi malah terbuai.

"Pujaan hatiku~ hiks.." Kisame nangis lebay ala Guy-sensei.

"Kakak gue…" Sasuke muram.

Sepertinya Naruto CS malah jadi sasaran empuk bagi gank Akatsuki. Terutama si Panda Merah yang jadi sasaran utama dari kelompok brutal itu.

.

.

.

Pembagian kamar sudah selesai dan pada akhirnya Gaara sekamar dengan Naruto. Karena kejadian barusan Naruto jadi was-was kalau Gaaranya ada di wilayah Akatsuki. Bisa di rape rame-rame nanti tunangannya itu. Setelah berdebat panjang lebar dengan Sasori akhirnya Naruto menang setelah mencurigai kemungkinan bakal terjadi incest kalau Gaara sekamar dengan Sasori.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya Gaa-chan tidur duluan," Ucap Naruto, si merah memang sudah pasrah dengan panggilan yang menurutnya aneh itu. Protes berapa kalipun hasilnya tetap sama.

Gaara menatap tajam pada Naruto, seolah menilai apakah aman kalau dia tidur dengan Naruto yang berada dalam satu kamar dengannya.

"Gak akan ku sentuh deh, janji," Naruto nyengir sambil ngangkat dua jarinya membentuk huruf V. Gaara yang lelah karena dikeroyok berjamaah oleh Akatsuki, akhirnya menyerah dan tertidur pulas.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Naruto memegangi dadanya seolah menahan agar jantungnya gak melompat keluar dari sana. Dihadapannya sekarang ada sosok Gaara yang tengah tertidur pulas. Nafasnya teratur, dadanya naik turun, surai merahnya sedikit menutupi wajah karena Gaara tertidur dalam posisi miring. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan wajahnya yang err.. ya ampun.. kaya ada tulisan 'Touch me please'.

Dengan susah payah Naruto menelan ludah, 'Mati gue, ni anak imut banget sih!' Ucap Naruto dalam hati. Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Gaara. Namun bayangan Temari kembali berputar di benaknya. Pembicaraannya dengan Temari saat dia hanya berdua dengan calon kakak iparnya itu.

**Flas Back**

"_Naruto, nee-chan mau Tanya," Ucap Temari_

'_Apa nee-chan?" Naruto penasaran._

"_Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Gaara?"_

"_Tentu saja, aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali melihatnya," Jawab Naruto mantap._

"_Kalau begitu kau siap menerima semua kekurangan dan kelebihannya?"_

"_Itu sih pasti!"_

"_Begini, sebenarnya Gaara itu memiliki sesuatu yang dimiliki perempuan," Ucap Temari._

"_Ha? Maksudnya nee-chan?" Naruto mulai was-was, 'Jangan-jangan 'itu' nya gak panjang' Pikir Naruto._

"_Gaara memilik kelainan, dia punya rahim dan bisa hamil." Jawab Temari._

"_Hah?" Naruto melongo dengan mulut yang menganga, gak tau harus bilang apa._

"_Itu juga yang membuat keluarga Sabaku dan kedua orang tuamu setuju untuk menjodohkan kalian," Ucap Temari lagi._

"_Ja-jadi..maksudnya Gaa-chan…"_

"_Dia bisa hamil," Ulang Temari._

"_Uaappaaaaahhh!" Naruto langsung berdiri._

"_Apa kau gak suka?" Temari mulai kesal._

"_Ha? Tidak, eh bukan! Aku Cuma kaget aja," Jawab Naruto gelagapan, "Aku suka kok, dengan begitu gak perlu mikirin tentang keturunan kan?" Naruto mulai narik nafas dalam-dalam, mengatur agar nafasnya kembali normal._

"_Karena itu nee-chan minta kau gak melakukan 'itu' sampai kalian resmi menikah nanti,"_

**End of Flash Back**

Naruto segera menarik kembali tangannya dan lari keluar kamar.

"Hos..hos..hos..hampir saja aku kelepasan lagi," Naruto ngos-ngosan diluar kamar.

"Lho Naruto? Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?" Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan mendapati ke-empat orang temannya.

"Gaa-chan..Gaa-chan.." Naruto masih ngos-ngosan.

"Diserang Akatsuki?" Tanya Neji. Si pirang menggeleng.

"Dia mengusirmu?" Tanya Sasuke. Si pirang menggeleng lagi.

"Demam lagi?" Tanya Shino. Naruto masih menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Diculik yetty?" Tanya Kiba polos.

"Ha? Tuti?" Naruto balik nanya. Gak tau deh dia salah dengar sangking paniknya atau memang gak tau.

"Y-E-T-T-Y!" Ulang Kiba dengan penekanan.

"Siapa yetty?" Naruto masih gak ngerti.

"Itu loh, yang suka ada di atas pohon malem-malem pake baju putih-putih," Jawab Kiba sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya. "Masa gak tau sih? Yang suka cekikikan itu tuh," Ucap Kiba dengan wajah polos yang dibuat serius.

"Itu Kunti Kiba sayang," Ucap Shino.

"Oh, udah ganti nama ya?" Kiba noleh ke arah Shino yang ada disampingnya. Masih dengan wajah lugunya tadi.

"Kiba," Shino menatap lekat pada Kiba, "Kita ke kamar yuk!" Shino narik pinggang Kiba.

"Woy! Temen lagi menderita kalian malah mau Yaoian!" Teriak Naruto yang udah gak tahan karena sepertinya ShinoKiba malah asik sendiri.

"Lalu kenapa dengan Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku gak tahan pengen nerkam dia," Jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Terus mau kau terkam?" Kiba malah nanya. Gak tau kali Naruto udah cukup susah nahan horny nya. Jangan sampe malah Kiba yang di terkam Naruto.

"Aku mau pindah kamar," Ucap Naruto pasrah, "Tapi harus ada yang nemenin Gaara," Sambungnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu salah satu dari kita saja," Usul Shino.

Penilaian pun dimulai, semuanya menatap Neji yang ada dipaling ujung. Memang Neji itu kuat, gak mudah bagi Akatsuki buat nerobos pertahanannya. Tapi bukankah Neji jelas-jelas udah punya modus terselubung? Nempatin Neji satu kamar dengan Gaara sama aja dengan secara gak langsung nyuruh Neji buat nge rape Gaara. Hell No! Coret Neji.

Sasuke? Dia kan sama saja dengan Sai. Seme terselubung! Coret Sasuke.

Shino? Dia itu diam-diam menenggelamkan. Terlalu beresiko! Coret Shino.

Kiba? Kalau dia emang gak mungkin sih. Tapi kalau mengingat kejadian tadi siang Kiba juga kayaknya jadi korban incaran. Menempatkan dua uke imut dalam satu kamar? Seme macam apa mereka? Gimana kalo tiba-tiba ada Akatsuki nyasar waktu mereka tidur?. Jadi Kiba juga gak mungkin.

Karena sulit memilih siapa yang akan menjaga Gaara, maka dengan terpaksa kelimanya tidur di satu kamar. Entah seperti apa cara mereka tidur, tapi yang jelas semuanya buru-buru bangun sebelum Gaara membuka matanya.

Skip Time

"Hore hari ini Tobi akan berburu!" Seru Tobi sambil mengangkat tangannya. Kini semuanya sudah bersiap-siap akan pergi ke hutan untuk berburu.

"Senjata apa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Deidara sinis.

"Tobi bawa roti panggang," Tobi nyengir.

"Itu sih bukan senjata namanya!" Deidara emosi sambil jitak kepala Tobi.

"Aka-koi kita berburu bareng yuuuk~" Kisame mencoba peruntungannya lagi.

"Gak mau!" Jawab Gaara cuek sambil makai ranselnya.

"Akai-chan jangan mau dekat-dekat paman Kisame," Ucap Yahiko sambil mendekat pada si merah. "Akai-chan sama paman aja ya," Yahiko langsung senyum mesum terselubung.

"Ehem!" Naruto berdehem sambil ngasah tombak yang dia bawa buat senjata.

"Hahaha, aku Cuma bercanda kok," Yahiko tertawa dengan ujung bibir yang berkedut. 'Mati gue kalau sampe si rubah ngamuk,' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Dia ini kan calon istri keponakanmu boss, dewa Jashin akan menghukum paman sepertimu." Ucap Hidan dengan gaya orang baik. "Dewa Jashin akan melindungimu dari orang-orang seperti mereka, jadi Gaara-chan jangan jauh-jauh dari paman Hidan ya," Hidan mencoba mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Gaara.

"Akan ku bunuh dewa Jashin kalau kau berani nyentuh Gaa-chan ku!" Naruto mendelik tajam pada Hidan sambil ngangkat tombaknya.

"Ahahahaa, keponakanmu manis sekali ya boss." Nyali Hidan langsung ciut ngeliat aura mengerikan dari Naruto dan ujung tombak yang dibawa si pirang. 'Gile tu tombak lancip amat! Bisa kempes kepala gue kalau kena tusuk tu tombak,' Pikir Hidan ngeri.

"Chibi danna- huwaaaaaaa!" Deidara langsung berwajah horror saat sebuah anak panah melintas di samping wajahnya.

"Ada lagi yang macam-macam, aku pastikan anak panahku akan menancap dikepalanya!" Ucap Gaara dengan death glarenya.

Glek!

Itachi, Konan, Nagato, Tobi, Kakuzu, Zetsu langsung membeku. Membatalkan niat masing-masing buat mencoba keberuntungan noel si panda.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai kelompok 4 orang saja," Ucap Sasori menengahi.

"Gaa-chan denganku!" Naruto langsung mepet si merah.

"Kelompok satu aku, Gaara, Naruto dan Deidara," Ucap Sasori.

"Huwaaaaaaaa! Saso danna memang yang terbaik," Mata Deidara langsung berbinar-binar.

"Kenapa harus kau dan Deidara?" Protes Hidan.

"Karena aku pamannya Gaara," Jawab Sasori enteng.

"Aku juga pamannya Naruto," Yahiko tersenyum penuh arti.

"Naruto juga keponakanku satu-satunya," Kali ini Nagato yang angkat bicara.

"Itu beda, nah kelompok dua," Nampaknya Sasori gak peduli dengan protes dari rekan-rekannya. "Konan, Yahiko, Nagato dan Itachi." Sambung Sasori. Nagato dan Itachi langsung senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Kelompok tiga Sasuke, Neji, Tobi, Kisame dan Zetsu."

"Kelompok empat Kiba, Shino, Kakuzu dan Hidan."

"Kita kembali lagi ke sini saat jam 4 sore, sebaiknya kita saling melindungi satu sama lain." Ucap Sasori mengakhiri kata-katanya.

"Kalian bertiga awas kalau sampai macam-macam pada ototou ku tersayang!" Ucap Itachi dengan aura hitam pekat. Tobi Cuma cengengesan gak jelas padahal sebenernya dia takut. Zetsu pura-pura gak dengar karena lagi mikirin rencana mesumnya. Sementara Kisame masih sibuk meratapi nasibnya karena sejak kemarin kalah dari Nagato.

Acara berburu di hutan pun akan segera dimulai. Entah kekacauan macam apa yang akan terjadi? Atau jangan-jangan target Akatsuki justru si panda merah?

**TBC**

Nih Kirin buat lebih panjang ceritanya, semoga memuaskan.

Chapter depan kita berburu XD

Apa kalian udah mikir mau berburu apa?

Soal Gaara yang OOC banget udh Kirin peringatkan ya di atas..

Balasan Review

**Kazeknight**

Nih udah Kirin lanjutkan!

.

.

**Earl Louisia vi Devuel**

Ckckck, Kirin setia sama NaruGaa kq disini XD

.

.

**Ainiadira **

Hahahaaa, arigatooooooo *hug*

.

.

**Alma blue**

Arigato RnR nha, ini udh Kirin update.

.

.

**Rewinsa**

Ckckck, yah ini fic isinya kebanyakan humor tapi nanti juga ada bagian seriusnya.

Arigato udh RnR.

.

**.**

**Kanon1010**

Waaah senangnya senpai bersedia buat RnR juga..

Arigato..

Maaf kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan.

.

.

**Aoi Ko Mamoru**

Ckckck, iya Gaara udh mulai bisa nerima Naru kok.

Adegan lovy dovy segera menyusul XD

.

.

**Ecca augest**

Hmm, ini fic humor.

Untuk sementara masih ringan.

.

.

**Guest**

Arigato

.

.

**Keji wolf**

Hahahaaa, ternyata ada juga yang kena tipu XD

Iya disini Gaara aku buat OOC dan manis walau kadang rada jutek dan galak.

Arigato.

Nah sekarang Kirin minta bantuannya lewat Review yaaaaa,

Review Pleaseeeee

**Note!**

**Kirin minta votenya buat Fic NaruGaa baru, rencananya mau Kirin ambil dari perpaduan cerita Okane Ga Nai dan Junjou Romantica.**

**Pairnya NaruGaa dan ada sedikit perubahan dari cerita aslinya.**

**Silahkan vote lewat review atau PM juga boleh.**

**Suara terbanyak itu yang Kirin pilih.**

**Arigato **


	5. Kerusuhan Akatsuki Last Part

Mueheheheheee, Kirin telat update si Panda..

XD

Gomen ne, Kirin lagi kehabisan ide ngaco buat fic ini. Tapi sebenernya malah takut kebablasan ngaconya *plak*

Udah dulu deh cuap-cuapnya,,, langsung aja yah…

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya Kiri.. Naruto milik Gaara.. XD**

**Pair : NaruGaa dan pair-pair lainnya yang kebanyakan kalau Kirin cantumkan semuanya XD**

**Warning : Fic ini mengandung Yaoi dan HUMOR untuk sekedar menghibur, sekedar melepas lelah dari susahnya bikin Genre fantasy *lirik Holy Elf* dan fic penuh kontropersi *lirik Alive***

**Yosh! Jangan lupa reviewnya..**

* * *

Kening Gaara mengkerut dan persimpangan muncul di dahinya. Dia sudah sangat ingin menancapkan anak panahnya. Bukan pada hewan buruan, tapi manusia yang gak jelas gendernya apa. Orang aneh yang selalu menempel pada pamannya. Orang aneh yang selalu kesurupan kalau melihatnya. Orang aneh yang kini berjalan di depannya bersama sang paman. Pasalnya sudah lebih dari setengah jam manusia pirang aneh itu bernyanyi gak jelas. Rasanya Gaara ingin langsung menebasnya dari belakang.

Cinta satu malam oh indahnya.

Cinta satu malam buat ku melayang.

Walau satu malam bikin ketagihan

Itulah yang selalu di dendangkan oleh Deidara. Ditambah dengan tarian aneh yang berhasil bikin si panda tambah mual.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Sasori saat melihat si pirang yang tiba-tiba berhenti nyanyi dan sibuk ngubek-ngubek tasnya.

"Mengeluarkan senjata andalan..fufufu…" Jawab Deidara sambil menutupi mulutnya. Sasori langsung dapat firasat buruk.

"Paman, aku mau pipis," Ucap Gaara tiba-tiba. Sebelah tangannya menarik tangan Naruto dan beranjak pergi.

"Ha?" Sasori cengo. 'Pipis? Di hutan? Gaara pipis di hutan? Bersama Naruto?' Sasori sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Huweee, chibi danna un~ Dei ikut dooong~" Deidara merajuk.

"Ti-dak-ma-u." Jawab Gaara dengan penekanan.

"Huweeee~ Dei patah hati…hiks~" Deidara nemplok lebay di dada Sasori.

"Cup..cup..cup.." Sasori menepuk-nepuk kepala pirang ukenya. "Tadi kau mau melakukan apa?" Tanya Sasori mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Dei. Kesempatan ini di gunakan oleh Gaara untuk bersembunyi di balik semak-semak bersama Naruto. Sementara mata Deidara langsung bersinar begitu ingat akan rencananya.

"Mau pipis di sini?" Tanya Naruto dibalik semak-semak.

"Jangan harap!" Glare jarak dekat langsung menusuk jantung Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi pasti akan terjadi musibah," Ucap Gaara.

"Heh?" Naruto nampak bingung akan ucapan Gaara. Tapi dia memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan SasoDei yang ada dihadapannya.

"Xixixixixi," Deidara menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan sebuah petasan ukuran jumbo dan bersiap melemparkannya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sasori heran.

"Dengan ini kita buat semua hewan keluar dari persembunyiannya," Jawab Deidara dengan mata yang berkilau-kilau.

"Err, Dei-chan-" Belum selesai Sasori berkata-kata, si uke sudah membakar dan melemparkan petasannya.

Duar!

Srak!

Grrrrr!

"Kyaaaa~ keluaaaar, babi hutannya keluar~" Deidara malah ngacir liat babi hutan ukuran besar yang siap nyeruduk 'anunya'.

"Tunggu," Sasori ikut berlari.

"Ya, larilah sana, lebih jauh lebih baik," Ucap Gaara sambil keluar dari semak-semak. Naruto sweat drop.

Sementara itu di tempat lain..

"Orang-orang bar-bar itu menghilang," Ucap Kiba sambil celingukan. Entah mengapa sejak masuk ke dalam hutan, anggota rusuh Akatsuki langsung menghilang bagaikan hantu.

"Aku punya firasat buruk," Balas Shino saat melihat pasangan NejiSasu yang juga hanya berdua tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Akatsuki.

.

.

.

Kembali ke NaruGaa..

"Gaa-chan, bukannya tadi mau pipis?" Tanya Naruto.

"Pipisnya di rumah saja," Ketus Gaara.

"Kyaaaaa! Tolong aku~" Tiba-tiba saja muncul Konan entah dari mana. Berlari ke arah Gaara dan nemplok tanpa dosa sambil ngusel-ngusel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gaara berusaha melepaskan diri dari tante-tante aneh yang sepertinya makin beringas.

"Hiks..aku dikejar beruang," Rengek Konan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hwaaaaa!" Muncul lagi satu orang lain yang ternyata tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ketua gank Akatsuki sekaligus paman Naruto.

Tuiing~

"Kyaaaaa!"

Konan yang lagi menikmati kegiatannya dilempar begitu saja oleh Yahiko. Dan sang ketua menggantikan posisi Konan memeluk Gaara. Naruto naik pitam sementara Gaara mulai megap-megap dapet bear hug dari Yahiko.

"Dasar om om tak tahu diri!" hardik Naruto sambil narik sang paman dan melemparkannya ke semak-semak.

"Ugh!" Yahiko nyunsrut dengan posisi nungging. 'Lumayan berhasil meluk' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Sementara itu Kakuzu yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak berusaha menggunakan kesempatan bagus saat ini. Naruto lagi sibuk nunjuk-nunjuk pamannya dan Gaara masih berusaha ngatur nafasnya. Perlahan-lahan Kakuzu mengendap di belakang Gaara. Bersiap menerkam Gaara. Ilernya udah keluyuran keluar dari mulut karena ngebayangin bisa meluk-meluk Gaara. Dengan rambut berantakan dan tampang mupeng banget Kakuzu siap melancarkan aksinya. Namun tiba-tiba saja Gaara menoleh karena bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Sadakoooooo!" Teriak Gaara histeris saat melihat sosok dibelakangnya.

Bak!

Buk!

Tendangan dan pukulan dari busur panah mampir di wajah dan perut Kakuzu dari Gaara. Kakuzu langsung tumbang dan nyemplung di sungai yang kebetulan berada tak jauh di belakangnya. Selamat jalan Kakuzu…

"Kau baik-baik saja Gaa-chan?!" Naruto langsung lari dan mepet ke Gaara.

"Dewa Jashin akan mengusir semua makhluk halus yang ada di sini," Entah dari mana Hidan sudah muncul sambil nyiprat-nyipratin air ke sekitarnya. Bertingkah seperti seorang pendeta yang lagi ngusir siluman.

"Tobi anak baiiik~..huwaaaaaa!" Niat Tobi sebenarnya adalah membantu aksi Hidan dan noel Gaara bareng-bareng. Namun naas tiba-tiba saja Tobi terpeleset kulit pisang dan malah nubruk Hidan dari belakang. Alhasil mereka nyungsrut berjamaah dan niban Yahiko yang baru saja akan bangun. Yahiko kembali tumbang dan malah terpental cukup jauh menghantam sebuah semah belukar yang justru meraung karena terhantam Yahiko. Semak belukar tersebut adalah sosok Zetsu yang lagi asik ngintip nunggu kesempatan.

"Dasar orang-orang payah," Ucap Nagato yang juga muncul di sana.

"Benar-benar tidak bermoral," Ucap Itachi yang ternyata sudah berada di samping Gaara. Wajahnya benar-benar seperti orang bijak dengan mata yang terpejam.

Pik!

Naruto berjengit saat merasakan ada yang ngelus-ngelus bokongnya. Ternyata itu adalah ulah Itachi yang salah sasaran. Berniat grepe-grepe Gaara dikit tapi malah nyasar ke bokong Naruto. Naruto langsung nge glare Itachi yang malah makin gencar karena gak sadar. Nagato nahan ketawa, Gaara bingung.

Naruto naik pitam dan langsung nusuk pantat Itachi pakai tombak yang sejak tadi dia pegang. Itachi berteriak kesakitan, Nagato ikut panic. Berniat nolong Itachi tapi malah kesandung kaki Konan. Dengan gerakan daramatis Nagato limbung ke arah Gaara. Dalam hati dia bersyukur karena setidaknya bisa nyungsep di hati (?) Gaara.

Sayang sekali harapannya hancur saat Naruto dengan sigap narik si panda dan menyebabkan Nagato berciuman dengan tanah. Saat itulah Kisame muncul.

"Seraaaang!" Seru Kisame.

Semua anggota Akatsuki kembali bangun dan nyerang Gaara beramai-ramai. Bahkan Kakuzu yang anyut di sungai udah ada di TKP. Naruto langsung menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng.

Tangan Tobi terulur buat nyolek pipi Gaara tapi di halangi Naruto dan malah jadi nusuk lubang hidung Naruto. Konan langsung nerjang ke arah Gaara tapi malah nyium sepatu Naruto yang habis nginjak kotoran kukang. Nagato monyongin bibirnya dan hampir berhasil nyium pipi Gaara tapi tiba-tiba saja Naruto nungging dan malah nyium bokong keponakannya (Dapet bonus dikentutin lagi). Yahiko tak tinggal diam dan malah ikut menggunakan jurus monyong no jutsu tapi ternyata di arah lain Nagato masih monyong tapi udah lepas dari bokong Naruto. Naruto meluk Gaara dan menghindar. Alhasil terjadilah ciuman antara sesama paman paman.

Itachi yang panas malah ikut monyong, Kisame yang melihat hal itu langsung mengaktifkan monyong no justu juga. Kali-kali aja dia berhasil nyium Gaara atau paling tidak ciumannya meleset dan malah mengalami hal yang dialamai Yahiko dan Nagato. Tak ada panda Itachi pun jadi. Naruto yang horror langsung nendang muka Itachi sekuat tenaga. Itachi nyungsrut dan Kisame malah nyium ketek Tobi.

Hidan yang tak mau kalah langsung berlari berniat nerjang Gaara. Tapi lagi-lagi dia sial dan malah terpeleset kulit pisang yang di injak Tobi tadi. Hidan limbung ke depan dan menghantam 'anu' Zetsu. Zetsu meraung-raung kesakitan. Kakuzu mencoba peruntungan keduanya. Di saat yang bersamaan Sasori dan Deidara datang. Deidara yang juga memang paling nafsu buat pegang-pegang Gaara langsung saja ikutan dan malah berlari dengan beringas ke arah Gaara, meninggalkan Sasori yang merana karena merasa terkhianati. Karena terlalu semangat Deidara malah salah sasaran dan nerjang Kakuzu. Sasori makin merana dan malah pundung di bawah pohon. Saat Akatsuki akan melancarkan serangan berjamaahnya yang ke dua. Sasuke, Neji, Kiba dan Shino datang. Maka terjadilah pembantaian Akatsuki di tengah hutan. Bahkan Sasori juga tak luput dari serangan.

Acara berburu gagal dan tak ada seorang pun yang pulang dengan membawa hewan buruan. Kecuali Naruto yang menggendong panda manis(?) di punggungnya. Sepertinya Gaara jadi rada shock dan lemas karena hampir di rape kelompok bar-bar beramai-ramai.

Demi keamanan dan keselamatan Gaara, Naruto memutuskan untuk langsung membawa Gaara ke kamar dan menyuruhnya tidur. Dan demi keselamatan Gaara juga Naruto langsung ngacir dari kamar dan ikutan nimbrung bareng Akatsuki CS dan Shinobi.

"Kalian terlalu kejam, padahal kalian ini uke-uke manis. Tak ku sangka bisa jadi predator juga," Keluh Yahiko sambil megangin pipinya yang udah benjol kaya bakpau.

"Tobi anak baik~ hiks.." Tobi sibuk ngosek-ngosek di lantai karena topengnya hancur dan badannya pada sakit semua.

"Duh~ bokong gue sakit banget," Keluh Itachi sambil nungging di sofa. Bikin Nagato dan Kisame kompak pada ngiler. Sayang sekali badan mereka berdua lagi pada sakit semua. Coba kalau enggak, kan posisi Itachi udah pas banget tuh. Tinggal di sodok doang (?). Upss..

Semua anggota Akatsuki pada babak belur karena di hajar gank Shinobi. Cuma Konan doang yang selamet. Karena dia perempuan sendiri para Shinobi juga gak tega buat mukul.

"Rasakan akibatnya!" Ucap Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Benar-benar kelompok yang harus di bumi hanguskan." Sasuke langsung nge glare sang kakak tercinta yang masih nungging. Rasanya dia pengen banget nginjek-nginjek tuh bokong Itachi. Tapi takut dikatain KDRT (?) dan takut disangka incest oleh Neji.

"Hah! Sudahlah Sasuke, setidaknya kau sudah puas memukulnya tadi." Ucap Neji sambil nepuk pundak ukenya. Sebenernya Neji sempet shock liat Sasuke mukulin kakaknya dengan gaya cewek ababil yang lagi mergokin pacarnya selingkuh.

"Hehehehe, akhirnya dendamku terbalaskan juga." Kiba puas liat Zetsu yang di bungkus perban kayak mumi di mesir akibat perbuatannya.

"Sayang aku Cuma dapet dua," Shino membenarkan letak kaca matanya dan natap Hidan serta Kakuzu yang udah kaya kue bolu bantat.

"Paling tidak aku cukup puas juga," Ucap Neji sambil ngelirik Deidara yang lagi nangis sesegukan karena rambutnya gak sengaja ke potong sama Neji dan Sasori yang murung di pojokan karena kedua matanya lebam dan malah muncul lingkar biru ke unguan.

"Fufufu~ Tobi anak baik punya obat yang sangat mujarab. Fufufufu~" Ucap Tobi sambil nongol dari balik sofa.

"Masih sehat ternyata," Naruto langsung ngelirik gak senang sama Tobi.

"Paling juga permen,hiks.." Deidara yang lagi sesegukan masih sempat-sempatnya ngejawab.

"Ini permen ajaib," Ucap Tobi dengan mata yang bersinar.

Semuanya terdiam dan langsung menatap ke arah Tobi yang sudah berdiri di atas meja dengan gaya presiden mau pidato.

"Permen ini bisa membuat stamina jadi bertambah 10 kali lipat." Tobi melanjutkan pidatonya. "Bisa bikin semangat yang meminumnya langsung terbakar, fufufu~ ini bukan permen sembarangan."

"Permen ini…" Tobi mengehentikan ucapannya. Semua menelan ludah termasuk Naruto CS. Bahkan ada beberapa Akatsuki yang nahan nafas.

"Permen apa?!" Tanya Naruto yang udah gak sabar.

"Gak tahu tuh," Nada bicara Tobi yang semula bernada misterius dan berwibawa langsung berubah jadi sok polos seperti biasanya. "Katanya sih bisa bikin orang jadi horny," Sambungnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan senyum maksiat sok polos.

"Gile si Tobi! Ternyata lho mesum juga ya," Celetuk Deidara.

"Sini biar gue buang obat laknat kaya gitu," Yahiko mencoba mengambilnya dari tangan Tobi tapi Tobi malah berkelit.

Shinobi CS langsung bertukar pandangan. Sepertinya pikiran mereka sama. Para seme mikir bakal seru kalau tu obat di minum ukenya. Bisa jadi uke yang err.. dan para uke berpikir kalau mereka bisa nyekokin tu obat ke seme mereka kan lumayan. Dengan sedikit trik saja, kali-kali aja mereka bisa ukein tuh seme. Sementara Naruto berniat buat nyimpen tuh obat buat acara malam pertama kalau udah nikah ma Gaara nanti. Kerusuhan pun terjadi.

Obat terlepas dari tangan Tobi dan berhasil di tangkep sama Itachi tapi terlepas lagi dan mampir di tangan Neji. Begitu seterusnya sampai tu ruangan udah ancur kaya kapal pecah.

Gaara yang terbangun karena kegaduhan luar biasa itu langsung menuju TKP. Bertepatan dengan itu obat yang tadinya ada di tangan Deidara melayang dengan dramatis ke arah Gaara. Dan…

Pluk..

Suasana langsung hening kaya kuburan.

"Ada Ap-..ugh!" Gaara langsung megangin mulutnya. Kaya ada sesuatu yang melewati tenggorokannya.

"Ga-Gaara-chan?" Naruto udah H2C. dalam hati dia komat kamir semoga tuh obat gak masuk ke mulut Gaara.

"O'ow…" Deidara langsung panas dingin karena takut disalahin.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara yang udah kembali normal.

"Apa tadi ada yang masuk ke mulutmu?" Tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

"Memangnya itu apa?" Tanya Gaara polos.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Deidara langsung lari pontang panting dengan wajah super horror.

"KEPONAKAN KESAYANGAN GUEEE!" Sasori langsung panic dan berlari ke arah Gaara. Mukul-mukul punggung Gaara berharap tuh obat bisa keluar lagi.

"Uhuk..uhuk..Apa yang kau lakukan paman? Uhuk.." Gaara batuk-batuk.

"Keluarin yang kau telan tadi sayang, muntahin." Sasori makin panic.

"Huwaaaaa! Bagaimana ini?!" Naruto meremas rambutnya sangking panic.

"Chi buruan ambilin susu putih di kulkas!" Perintah Yahiko yang udah ikut nepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara. Bagaimana pun juga Gaara adalah calon keponakannya juga. Tunangan dari keponakan kesayangannya. Itachi langsung ngacir ke dapur ngelupain pantatnya yang sakit.

"Minum ini cepat," Tobi langsung nyuguhin cangkir putih ke Gaara. Karena Gaara penurut ya udah Gaara nurut aja dan langsung minum tuh air.

"Gimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Udah gak aus lagi," Jawab Gaara polos.

"Haah~ untung kau cepat tanggap Tobi," Yahiko menghela nafas.

"Iya, Tobi kan anak baik. Jadi Tobi ambilin air hangat, soalnya kata Nagato-senpai air hangat itu baik untuk membantu obat supaya cepat terserap," jelas Tobi sambil senyum bangga. (Nagato berprofesi sebagai dokter).

"UAAPPAAAAHHH?!" Semua yang awalnya lega langsung berteriak histeris. Terutama Nagato.

.

.

Skip Time

Gaara udah megap-megap gak kuat karena dari tadi terus saja di cekoki susu putih oleh pamannya dan kedua paman Naruto.

"Aku sudah gak kuat lagi," Keluh Gaara.

"Satu gelas lagi Gaa-chan," Bujuk Naruto sambil nyuguhin gelas berisi susu.

"Kau mau membunuhku Naruto! Kau saja yang minum sana!" Bentak Gaara mulai kesal.

'Beh gile calon bini gue, dikasih makan cabe terus sih. Makanya galak,' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Udah berapa liter Chi?" Tanya Yahiko.

"Udah hampir dua liter. Rasanya cukup deh," Jawab Itachi.

'Dasar pada bego. Itu sih berlebihan,' Ucap Nagato yang prihatin sama Gaara.

"Sekarang kita tinggal nunggu khasiatnya selama satu jam," Sasori menghela nafas.

Selama satu jam itu semua anggota Akatsuki dan Shinobi terus natap Gaara yang duduk di sofa. Berharap kalau tuh obat gak bereaksi dan Gaara aman. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatau sama Gaara, mereka bisa di kebiri kakak perempaunnya Gaara pakai samurai. Ngebayaing cewe cantik kayak Temari yang langsung bertansformasi jadi nenek sihir haus darah aja udah bikin mereka pada keringet dingin. Gaara yang memang gak ngerti Cuma celingukan bingung.

Satu jam sudah berlalu tapi masih belum ada tanda-tanda kalau tu obat bereaksi. Kayaknya nyekokin Gaara pakai susu putih adalah keputusan yang tepat.

"Kalau terus di tatap seperti ini aku bisa muntah," Singut Gaara.

"Hahahaa, sepertinya memang sudah aman," Sasori menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang gak gatal.

"Kalau begitu aku mau tidur," Gaara langsung beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya. Semuanya mengehela nafas lega.

"Fiuh~ hampir saja aku mati jantungan," Naruto langsung bersandar lemas di sofa.

"Yasudah sebaiknya kita semua istirahat," Ucap Yahiko, kasian juga ngeliat temen-temennya yang memang udah pada bonyok makin kelelahan aja.

Akhirnya semua peghuni villa masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Termasuk Naruto yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Nghh.." Naruto langsung membatu mendengar suara mencurigakan saat masuk ke kamarnya.

Pelan-pelan si pirang melangkah masuk dan mencari sumber suara. Dan suara itu pun terdengar lagi. Dilihatnya Gaara yang bergerak-gerak gelisah di balik selimut.

"Gaa-chan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto khawatir sambil duduk di tepi ranjang Gaara.

"Nghh..panas.." Rengek Gaara. Langsung saja Naruto meraik selimut Gaara dan menempelkan tangannya ke kening Gaara. Jangan-jangan Gaara demam karena kejadian hari ini. Tapi sepertinya dugaan Naruto salah. Karena ternyata suhu badan Gaara normal-normal saja.

Dilihatnya Gaara yang terpejam dengan kedua pipi yang sudah memerah. Rambutnya basah oleh keringat dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Jangan-jangan…." Naruto langsung membiru begitu sebuah kesimpulan muncul di kepalanya.

**TBC**

* * *

Yosh mari kita sisakan kesenangan untuk nanti XDD

Balasan Review

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel**

Saya usahakan.. wkwkwkwk

**Aoi LawLight**

Nih udh Kirin pelanin updatenya XP

Wokeh..nanti Sai Kirin munculin lg..

**LoneRaccoon**

Ini memang Mpreg XD

Hahahaa,, yah ini juga buat ngilangin stres Kirin

**ainiadira**

wkwkwkwk.. ini udh M dari awal XD

**kazeknight**

wkwkwkwk.. inilah fic gaje XD

**Aoi Ko Mamoru**

Ini udh Kirin update :D

Rewinsan

Ckckck.. peramai suasana XD

**keiji wolf**

gaara Cuma punya Naruuuuu XP

nih udh Kirin update yaaaaa….

**Augesteca**

Gomennasai.. ini memang fic humor ^_^

**Naoya**

Arigato Naoya-san

**gisa**

udah Kirin lanjut yaaaaaa

**Namika Wakatsuki**

Iya, Gaara punya rahim XD

**Lolii**

Arigatooooo

Ini udh Kirin lanjut yaaa :D

**Beautiful Garnet**

Arigatooooo.. ini udh Kirin update yaa :D

**Guest**

Nih udh update XD

**MoodMaker**

Ckckckck… itulah tujuan fic ini..

XD

**Yosh! Jangan lupa review lagi yaaaaaa**


	6. Demam Lagi?

Butuh perjuangan buat ngetik chap ini.. (¬_¬)

Heuh, gak tahu kenapa rasanya makin banyak aja SiDers..

Kirin patah hati *dor!*

Tapi Kirin benar-benar berterimakasih untuk para sahabat yang bersedia memberikan reviewnya

Setidaknya masih ada yang menghargai Kirin di sini ^^

Special thanks for My Beloved Friend "**Wolf-san**"

Arigato ne, Wolf-san.. berkat dukungan setiamu fic ini gak jadi Kirin kasih label Hiatus.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Pair**

**NaruGaa sebagai pemeran utama dan masih banyak pair lainnya**

**Warning**

**Yaoi, Gaje, Lime, Sedikit Humor, dll**

* * *

"Nghh..panas.." Keluh Gaara sambil menggeliat tak nyaman. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Rambut merahnya pun terlihat lepek karena basah oleh keringat. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, wajahnya merah dan matanya setengah terpejam dengan tatapan sayu. Gaara terus mengerang, merasa tersiksa dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Sungguh benar-benar sakit rasanya kalau terus dibiarkan.

Naruto yang tak tega melihat kodisi Gaara. Merutuk dalam hati. Obat macam apa sih yang diberikan Akatsuki. Dua liter susu putih yang diminum Gaara bahkan tak berpengaruh apa-apa. Kecuali hanya memperlambat reaksinya saja. Kalau dalam keadaan normal mungkin Naruto bakal dengan senang hati meniduri Gaara. Dia sudah berjanji pada Temari untuk tidak melakukan itu sebelum mereka menikah. Kalau tahu begini jadinya Naruto tak akan membawa Gaara berlibur bersama Akatsuki.

"Ngnghh..Naru..sakiit.." Rengek Gaara dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

**Deg!**

'Oh sial,' Batin Naruto. Dia tak tega jika harus melihat Gaara terus tersiksa seperti ini.

"Ssstt..tenanglah Gaa-chan, aku akan membantumu." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus surai merah Gaara.

"Nghh..ah..Na..Naru..nh.." Karena pengaruh obat dan ditambah dengan kondisi tubuh Gaara yang memang sensitive. Sedikit sentuhan saja sudah membuat Gaara mendesah tak karuan. Naruto yang mulai menciumi lehernya membuat Gaara kewalahan.

"Naru..nghh..cepat.." Pinta Gaara tanpa sadar melebarkan kedua pahanya. Sesuatu dibawah sana sudah sangat menyiksanya.

"As you wish My Prince," Naruto mengecup dan melumat bibir Gaara. Membuat si merah yang berada di bawahnya mengerang dan mendesah.

"Ah..hah..hah..hah.." Gaara terengah-engah dengan wajah yang sudah benar-benar merah dan peluh yang terus mengalir. Kedua tangannya mencengkram sprei.

Perlahan Naruto melepaskan semua celana yang dipakai Gaara. Nampaklah pelaku penyiksaan Gaara di hadapan wajah Naruto yang berada diantara kedua kaki si panda. Milik Gaara yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan ujung yang berwarna merah dan mengeluarkan semen.

**Glup!**

Naruto menelan ludah, dia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Semua demi Gaara. Dia mencintai Gaara bukan hanya bernafsu pada tubuhnya saja. Perlahan Naruto mulai meraup milik Gaara.

"Aah! Nh..hah..ah.." Gaara memekik dan mengerang merasakan mulut Naruto yang basah meraup miliknya dan sebelah tangan Naruto yang sibuk mengelus bagian dalam pahanya.

"Nghh..ah..hah..hah..mmh.." Desahan Gaara makin menggila dan tubuhnya menggeliat nikmat. Kedua tangan Gaara yang semula mencengkram sprei berpindah mencengkram surai pirang Naruto. Menariknya lebih dalam dan agar Naruto mempercepat gerakannya.

"Mmmhh.." Naruto Nampak juga mulai menikmati apa yang dia lakukan dibawah sana. Sebelah tangannya terulur dan menyelinap masuk ke baju Gaara dan memilin putting yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

"Ah! Nghh..hmm..ah..Naru..nh..lebih..cepath.." Gaara makin meracau tak karuan merasakan kenikmatan di tiga titik sensitivenya.

Naruto yang merasakan milik Gaara makin berdenyut segera mempercepat gerakannya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian dirasakannya remasan tangan Gaara makin kuat dan pinggul Gaara yang terangkat ke atas.

"Aaaaahhh!" Bertepatan dengan teriakan terakhir itu Gaara mengeluarkan hasratnya di dalam mulut Naruto yang sengaja menunggunya.

"Hmm?" Naruto mengerenyit heran saat tak merasakn gerakan lagi dari Gaara. Ditambah lagi dengan suasana kamar yang hening. Segera dilepaskannnya milik Gaara dan Naruto menarik dirinya untuk menatap Gaara.

'Pingsan?' Batin Naruto saat melihat Gaara yang terkulai lemas dengan mata terpejam dan tarikan nafas halus.

"Oh bagus Gaa-chan, kau membuat adik ku bangun lalu meninggalkannya," Ratap Naruto sambil melihat ke arah selangkangannya. Dimana ada sesuatu yang menggembung di sana. Sekarang Naruto lah yang tersiksa dan dia harus terbebas dari siksaannya dengan usahanya sendiri.

Namun Naruto segera tersenyum saat melihat wajah damai Gaara, perlahan dipakaikannya kembali celana Gaara. Lalu menyelimuti tubuh Gaara sampai sebatas leher.

"Oyasumi Gaa-chan," Ucap Naruto sambil mengecup kening Gaara. Lalu buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi sebelum dia hilang kendali dan malah nge rape Gaara yang sedang pingsan.

Skip Time

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang panas menerpa wajahnya. Matanya membelalak sempurna saat mengetahui sesuatu itu apa. Wajah Gaara yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja karena semalam Naruto tidur di kasur Gaara sambil memeluk pandanya.

"Eh, wajahnya merah." Ucap Naruto pelan. Apa mungkin obatnya bereaksi lagi? Tentu saja tidak.

"Nghh..Nee..chan..dingin.." Igau Gaara dengan suara yang bagaimana pun terdengar parau.

"Jangan-jangan," Naruto segera menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Gaara dan terkejut saat merasakan suhu tubuh Gaara yang panas.

"Tunggu sebentar Gaara!" Naruto segera beranjak pergi. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah pamannya yang seorang dokter.

Dengan tampang cemas dan berlari tergesa-gesa Naruto sampai tak terlalu memperhatikan langkahnya.

Bruk!

"Aduh!"

"Kau ini, kenapa seperti orang kesetanan begitu sih. Lihat-lihat dong kalau jalan," Keluh Kiba yang baru saja bertabrakan dengan Naruto.

"Ga-Gaara demam tinggi, aku harus menemui paman," Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto segera berlari tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya.

"Ck! Pasti karena semalam," Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Sudah sejak hari pertama kan?" Ucap Shino sambil membantu Kiba berdiri.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke kamar Gaara," usul Neji dan disetujui oleh temannya yang lain.

.

.

.

"Panas sekali, carikan handuk kecil dan air hangat." Ucap Neji sesaat setelah menyentuh kening Gaara.

"Biar aku yang ambil air," Kiba segera melesat ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tersebut.

Brak!

Sasuke segera membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan semua isinya. Berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu yang disebutkan Neji tadi.

Klontang

Prang

Bruk!

Brak!

"Sebaiknya aku bantu Kiba sebelum dia menghancurkan dirinya sendiri," Ucap Shino saat mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar mandi.

Neji mengangguk dan beranjak menuju lemari di mana Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan isinya.

"Menemukan sesuatu sayang?" Tanya Neji sambil membantu Sasuke.

"Iisshh..kenapa tidak ada sih!" Keluh Sasuke.

"Pelan-pelan," Neji hanya tersenyum maklum melihat Sasuke.

"Ketemu!" Seru Sasuke saat menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Sementara di kamar mandi..

"Kau tak perlu menghancurkan kamar mandi Kiba sayang," Ucap Shino yang sedikit kaget melihat kondisi kamar mandi yang sudah seperti kapal hancur.

"Airnya tidak ketemu!" Kesal Kiba dengan wajah yang Nampak sudah akan menangis. Shino nepok jidat. 'Hadeh, kenapa pacar gue jadi bego begini sih,' Keluhnya dalam hati. Tentu saja gak akan ketemu kalau krannya gak dibuka.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto..

Brak! Brak! Brak!

"Paman! Paman! Gaara demam tinggi, cepat buka pintunya!" Naruto menggedor pintu kamar Nagato sambil berteriak panic.

"Ada apa Naru?" Tanya Nagato sambil menguap saat membuka pintu.

"Cepat paman, Gaara demam." Tanpa aba-aba Naruto segera menyeret sang paman.

"Hey! Tunggu dulu, aku belum membawa apa-apa," Protes Nagato.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sasori yang muncul dari kamar lain.

"Gaara demam," Jawab Naruto dengan tampang acak-acakan.

"Demam?! Tunggu sebentar, jangan berikan obat apapun pada Gaara." Sasori segera melesat masuk dan langsung ngobrak ngabrik isi lemarinya.

"Ada apa un? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ribut," Tanya Deidara yang baru bangun sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya. Sementara iler yang masih asik berkeliaran tak diperdulikannya sama sekali.

"Dei-chan, apa kau lihat kotak putih dengan tanda merah?" Tanya Sasori tanpa menoleh.

"Di atas lemari un, memangnya kenapa?"

"Gaara demam,"

"Appuaaahhh?!" Deidara langsung melek sempurna.

.

.

.

"38,9°C" Ucap Nagato yang baru saja memeriksa suhu tubuh Gaara dengan thermometer. Semua Akatsuki sudah bangun dan hanya mengintip dari luar. Gak berani masuk karena merasa bersalah. Yang ada di dalam ruangan hanya Naruto CS, kedua pamannya dan Sasori yang merupakan paman Gaara.

"Tolong kau suntikkan ini Nagato," Sasori menyerahkan satu ampul dan satu spuit pada Nagato yang masih duduk di tepi Rajang Gaara.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Nagato.

"Obat yang dibuat khusus untuk Gaara, dia alergi beberapa jenis obat dan antibiotic." Jelas Sasori.

"Tidak mau paman," Ucap Gaara pelan. Dia benci jarum, benda itu selalu menyakitinya sejak dia kecil.

"Tidak akan sakit kok, jarumnya kecil," Sasori mengelus surai merah keponakan kesayangannya. Gaara menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau!" Teriak Gaara sambil menarik kembali tangannya yang dipegang Nagato.

"Sebentar saja," Bujuk Sasori.

"Hiks..nee-chan..aku benci paman.." Mungkin karena pengaruh panas tubuhnya yang tinggi Gaara sampai merengek karena tak tahan dan tak ingin di suntik.

Deidara yang ngintip di pintu sudah meneteskan air matanya. Tak tega melihat Gaara yang seperti itu. Sementara Tobi sudah nangis meraung-raung di koridor. Akatsuki yang lain pun sama sedihnya hanya saja tak sampai menangis. Mungkin mereka merasa bersalah karena sudah keterlaluan pada Gaara.

Nagato menatap Sasori seolah bertanya 'Bagaimana ini?' yang di tatap hanya menghela nafas berat. Apa harus pakai cara lama dengan memegangi Gaara?

"Biar aku yang menenangkan Gaara," Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa bisa?" Tanya Sasori ragu.

"Biar ku coba," Naruto maju dan mengambil tempat Sasori.

"Demam mu tinggi sekali Gaara, kalau tidak diobati bisa bahaya." Bujuk Naruto pada Gaara.

"Hiks..aku gak mau Naruto.." Rengek Gaara sambil menatap Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Ssstt..sudah..cup..cup..cup..ada aku kok. Tidak ada yang akan menyakiti Gaa-chan," Naruto memeluk dan sedikit mengangkat tubuh Gaara untuk mengusap punggungnya.

Pemandangan yang cukup membuat semuanya tertegun tak mereka sangka sebelumnya. Naruto yang kelewat mesum ternyata bisa bersikap dewasa juga. Saat Gaara sudah tenang maka kesempatan itu pun tak disia-siakan oleh Nagato yang segera meraih tangan Gaara untuk menyuntikkan obat. Namun ternyata Gaara masih cukup sadar dan meronta.

Cup!

Naruto mengecup bibir Gaara, mencoba menenangkan pandanya yang mungkin akan mengamuk dan berakhir dengan kondisinya yang semakin parah.

"Eh?" Nagato membeku dan hampir menjatuhkan spuit yang dia pegang. Sasori menahan nafas. Yahiko melongo dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

Dengan instingnya Nagato segera menyuntikkan obat ke vena Gaara.

"Ngnghh..hmm.." Awalnya Gaara mengerang merasakan sakit di tangannya. Namun Naruto memperdalam ciumannya bahkan sampai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Gaara dan menghisap lidah Gaara. Membuat Gaara mendesah.

Ke tiga orang yang berstatus paman menahan diri untuk tetap sadar. Shino menutup mata Kiba. Wajah Sasuke bersemu merah saat tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Neji. Akatsuki tumbang karena mimisan. Dan Tobi malah membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah berhenti menangis.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Gaara terengah saat ciumannya dilepaskan. Matanya mulai sayu karena mengantuk. Mungkin karena efek obat yang disuntikkan Nagato.

"Gomen ne Gaa-chan," Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus surai merah Gaara. "Sekarang tidurlah, saat bangun nanti kau pasti sudah jauh lebih baik." Naruto tersenyum kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di kening Gaara. Gaara tak mampu protes, bahkan untuk mencerna kejadian barusan pun terlalu berat baginya. Perlahan mata itu pun tertutup kemudian terdengar suara tarikan nafas pelan. Menandakan kalau Gaara sudah tertidur.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada yang boleh masuk kamar Gaara kecuali Paman Sasori dan Paman Nagato!" Tegas Naruto setelah puas melototi satu persatu anggota Akatsuki yang kini sedang duduk diam di sofa dengan Naruto yang berdiri dihadapan mereka semua. Ke empat teman Naruto berdiri di belakangnya dan kedua paman yang disebutkan tadi masih berada di kamar Gaara untuk mengganti pakaian Gaara yang basah oleh keringat.

Nagato tak akan berpikir macam-macam karena sekarang sedang dalam mode seorang dokter profesional.

"Kenapa aku juga?" Tanya Yahiko yang agak gak terima. Oh ayolah, apa Naruto tak mengakuinya sebagai paman? Dia ini kan seorang Namikaze Yahiko. Adik kandung dari Namikaze Minato yang merupakan kakaknya sekaligus Ayah dari Naruto.

"Karena paman harus memastikan Akatsuki yang lain mematuhi aturanku." Jawab Naruto masih menatap tajam pada Akatsuki.

"Dei minta maaf un, Dei sudah keterlaluan," Ucap Deidara dengan tampang bersalah.

"Tobi anak baik, gak akan macam-macam sama Gaara-chan,"

"Kami memang sudah keterlaluan, kami minta maaf,"

"Kami gak tahu kalau bakal terjadi hal seperti ini,"

'Ceh! Tentu saja dia demam, sejak awal sudah kalian serang seperti itu.' Batin Sasuke sambil menatap sinis pada komplotan Akatsuki. Mengingat sejak Gaara baru datang komplotan Akatsuki itu sudah melancarkan serangan membabi buta.

'Apanya yang anak baik? Obatnya kan dia yang bawa,' Batin Kiba sambil memasang wajah gak terima kalau Tobi bilang dia anak baik.

'Haah, mengerikan.' Batin Shino kalau mengingat serangan brutal Akatsuki.

'…..' Neji hanya diam. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

Setelah puas memarahi Akatsuki, Naruto segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut dan kembali ke kamar untuk menjaga Gaara. Nagato pamit pergi untuk membantu Sasori membuat bubur.

"Hisk..apa Gaa-chan akan baik-baik saja ya," Ucap Deidara sambil meper ingus di baju Itachi.

"Hih! Jorok banget sih lo." Itachi segera mendorong Deidara menjauh dan Deidara nemplok dipangkuan Tobi.

"Dewa Jashin pasti akan mengutuk ku," Ratap Hidan.

"Sudah..sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Gaara hanya kelelahan saja kok." Hibur Sasori yang baru saja keluar dari dapur. "Sejak lahir tubuhnya memang lemah, mungkin demamnya juga karena pengaruh obat yang tertelan semalam. Untunglah dia tak menunjukkan gejala alergi." Kata-kata Sasori barusan cukup membuat Tobi dan Deidara tertohok dan sesegukan di pojokan.

"Eh, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Ini hanya kecelakaan kok..ha..ha..ha.." Sasori tertawa hambar melihat dua orang yang makin mojok.

.

.

.

"Huft, aku memang payah. Ne Gaa-chan? Menjagamu saja aku gak becus," Ucap Naruto sambil membelai rambut Gaara yang sedang tertidur.

Kalau di ingat-ingat selama ini dia memang tak becus menjaga Gaara. Yang dia lakukan justru mengganggu Gaara. Hari ini juga, ini sudah yang kedua kalinya Gaara demam karena ulah Naruto. Walaupun yang sekarang bukan sepenuhnya salah Naruto. Tapi bukankah dia ada bersama Gaara? Seharusnya dia menjaga Gaara kan?

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto menguatkan tekad untuk menjaga Gaara lebih baik lagi setelah ini. Gaara memang keras kepala dan kadang galak tapi tetap saja tubuh Gaara tak sekuat dia. Dari penjelasan yang diberikan Temari dan Sasori waktu itu sudah jelas bahwa sejak lahir Gaara memang tidak normal. Bahkan Naruto dengar sendiri dari Temari kalau sejak dilahirkan sampai usianya 6 bulan Gaara terus tinggal di Rumah Sakit. Barulah setelah usianya menginjak 7 bulan Gaara diperbolehkan pulang.

Sebenarnya dulu Gaara sempat akan diadopsi oleh seorang dokter wanita. Tapi Sasori dan kedua kakak Gaara menolaknya dengan alasan mereka tak ingin berpisah dengan Gaara. Gaara bisa tumbuh sehat sampai sekarang pun berkat kerja keras sang dokter yang dengan senang hati merawat Gaara dan menjadikan Gaara sebagai pasien pribadinya.

"Kalau kau sembuh nanti setelah pulang aku akan bilang pada Temari-nee agar membiarkanmu membawa motor," Ucap Naruto lagi, seolah sedang membujuk Gaara dan berharap Gaara cepat sembuh.

Selama Gaara tertidur Naruto selalu terjaga disampingnya. Menggantikan kompresan di kening Gaara dan mengelap keringatnya. Tak ada seorangpun anggota Akatsuki yang berani masuk.

Saat Gaara bangun pun Naruto yang berada disampingnya kemudian menyuapi Gaara dengan telaten.

.

.

.

.

Setelah demam Gaara sembuh dan si panda sudah benar-benar sehat, Naruto memutuskan untuk membawa Gaara pulang. Tapi sebelumnya mereka akan mampir dan menginap semalam di sebuah mansion yang berada di tepi pantai. Mansion mewah milik keluarga Hyuuga yang sering digunakan untuk liburan keluarga dan kebetulan sekarang sedang kosong.

"Eh? Apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung saat melihat Gaara mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"Kunci motornya, memangnya apa lagi!" Ucap Gaara sedikit kesal.

"Aku yang mengendarai, kau duduk dibelakang saja Gaa-chan,"

"Berikan atau aku tidak akan pulang!" Ancam Gaara.

Beginilah jadinya kalau Paman dan kakak Gaara selalu memanjakannya. Apapun keinginannya harus di turuti, kalau tidak maka Gaara akan mengamuk.

Naruto melihat ke arah teman-temannya yang sudah nangkring di motor masing-masing. Kiba yang nemplok dibekang Shino sambil menunggangi ninja hijau gedenya. Sasuke yang udah pewe nangkring di belakang Neji dengan tunggangan motor ninja gede warna putih kesayangan Neji. Ke empatnya hanya mengangkat bahu cuek. Lalau pandangan Naruto beralih pada sang paman yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dan reaksinya juga sama. Menghela nafas akhirnya dengan sedikit gak rela Naruto menyerahkan kunci motornya pada Gaara.

Padahal dia udah ngebayangin setengah hari nunggangin Kyuubi dengan Gaara yang nemplok di punggungnya. Dia jadi merasa iri pada Neji dan Shino yang bakal ditempel dan dipeluk uke masing-masing. Naruto justru duduk dibelakang dengan Gaara yang mengemudi.

"Hati-hati di jalan, jangan terlalu ngebut." Pesan Sasori.

"Kalau sudah sampai segera kasih kabar," Ucap Yahiko.

"Iya, kami berangkat dulu."

Yang memimpin di depan adalah Neji sebagai penunjuk jalan, disusul oleh Shino. Sementara Gaara masih asik meraung-raungkan motornya, lebih tepatnya motor Naruto yang kini dia gunakan.

Brum!

Brum!

Brum!

"err, Gaara. Jalanannya menurun jadi sebaiknya jangan terlalu ngebut." Ucap Sasori ragu-ragu.

Gaara hanya tersenyum sekilas kemudian menutup kaca helm yang dia kenakan.

"O'ow.." Sasori langsung keringat dingin.

"Gyaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto berteriak dan terjengkang kebelakang saat tiba-tiba saja Gaara memacu motornya dengan cepat. Beruntung si pirang sempat berpegangan di pinggang Gaara sehingga dia tak perlu terlempar dan berciuman dengan lantai.

Brum!

Bruuumm!

Bwuuush!

Ke empat sohib Naruto langsung tersentak kaget saat sebuah motor berkecepatan tiggi melesat ke depan. Melewati mereka begitu saja, sekilas dapat mereka dengar suara Naruto yang berteriak histeris. Gaara yang mengendarai Kyuubi melesat dan meliuk di setiap tikungan dengan mulus. Salahkan Temari yang melarangnya membawa motor selama lebih dari 2 minggu. Dan inilah saatnya untuk melampiaskan hobby Gaara.

Neji dan yang lainnya sempat tak percaya kalau yang mengendarai adalah Gaara. Tapi kalau mendengar suara teriakan sahabat pirang mereka sudah bisa dipastikan memang Gaara lah yang mengendarai. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi mereka pun memacu motornya masing-masing untuk mengejar Gaara. Tapi memang harus diakui kelihaian Gaara dalam mengendarai Kyuubi sudah tidak bisa dibilang lumayan lagi. Terbukti dengan mereka yang kesusahan mengejar Gaara.

.

.

.

"Kepalaku..pusiing.." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan sempoyongan saat turun dari motor.

"Woaaah! Yang tadi itu benar-benar keren Gaara!" Seru Kiba yang malah kegirangan.

"Haah, tapi terlalu berbahaya kalau secepat itu." Ucap Neji setelah melepas helmnya.

"Like I Care." Hanya itu kalimat yang diucapkan Gaara sambil berlalu menuju pantai.

"Sejak kapan dia jadi menyebalkan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan satu tangan yang berada di saku.

"Sejak Naruto membuatnya sebal," Jawab Shino.

Tengah hari bolong begini bukan waktu yang bagus untuk bermain air atau sekedar bersantai di tepi pantai. Karena itulah mereka memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mansion dan menunggu sampai sore hari.

Sore harinya

Shino menutup hidungnya rapat-rapat karena melihat Kiba yang keluar menuju pantai hanya mengenakan boxer dan bertelanjang dada. Sebenarya Naruto juga sama penampilannya dengan Kiba. Tapi tetap saja Kiba dan Naruto itu berbeda. Sementara Neji, Sasuke dan Shino masing-masing menggunakan celana pendek sebatas lutut dan kaos lengan pendek.

Lalu Gaara?

Tunggu, dia belum keluar..

Tap

Tap

Tap

Panda pun keluar (?) Gaara mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hitam sedikit diatas lutut dan dengan bagian atas yang berada di pinggul. Lalu baju tanpa lengan berwarna merah marun. Berjalan dengan santainya tanpa mengenakan alas kaki.

Pernah dengar kata uke idaman? Oh yeah, itulah Gaara sekarang. Kakinya yang jenjang dan putih mulus, lengannya yang tak bergelambir dan tak kalah mulusnya dengan kaki namun tetap menunjukkan lengan seorang lelaki tanpa otot yang berlebihan. Lehernya yang jenjang dan menggoda. Belum lagi lekuk tubuhnya yang terlihat jelas. Perut yang sispax tanpa lemak, ramping namun sedikit berotot. Dada yang bidang dan tak terlalu kekar. Wajah yang benar-benar manis dengan rambut yang menari-nari karena hembusan angin pantai.

"Uke gue," Naruto udah ngiler dengan tampang full mupeng (muka pengen).

Shino sibuk gangguin Kiba yang lagi asik main pasir, padahal dia lagi berusaha buat gak natap Gaara terlalu lama. Takut kehabisan darah.

Neji udah ngelus-ngelus dada sambil mulutnya komat-kamit baca mantra. Tapi karena matanya gak mau merem dan gak mau natap yang lain. Akhirnya dia mimisan juga.

Sasuke yang udah memproklamasikan dirinya sebagai uke Neji, langsung bertransformasi jadi seme sejati. Tangannya udah nutupin idung biar gak banjir. Sekuat tenaga para seme bertahan di posisinya. Benar-benar pesona yang luar biasa. Suasana pantai pun jadi sangat hening.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" Ketus Gaara sambil melotot tajam.

**Jeder!**

Bagai tersambat thunder bolt dari Pikachu, imaginasi para seme pun langsung luluh lantah dengan dramatis. Inilah yang membuat Gaara semakin menarik di mata Naruto. Dan Naruto harus berusaha sekuat Hercules agar tidak tertarik terlalu dekat. Salah salah dia malah bisa hilang kendali dan berakhir dengan nge rape Gaara. Oh malangnya dirimu Naruto.

Yah tapi tak akan ada yang menarik kalau semuanya terlalu mudah bukan? Kita lihat saja sejauh mana usaha Naruto untuk meyakinkan Gaara.

**TBC**

Fiuh~ Kirin bisa nepatin janji juga ternyata. Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan.

Arigato lagi buat yang udah bersedia review..

Mind to RnR?

Harus donk.. reviewnya pleaseee~ ^_~

Oh ya ada yang suka D. Gray Man? Suka pair Yuulen a.k.k Yuu Kanda X Allen Walker..

Ada nih fic Yaoi, Mpreg, canon, dll..

Mau nyumbang reviewnya?

Kirin akan sangat berterimakasih jika ada readers yang mau.

www. /s/6568314/1Just-for-Us


	7. Aku akan menjaga Gaara

Chapter 7

Fufufuuu… Wahahahaaaaaa…. ..

Udah berapa lama ya gak update Fic ini? ._.

Tolong jangan bunuh saya karena banyak Fic yang lama belum saya update.

Dan fic mengenaskan ini adalah salah satunya XDD

Thanks buat semua yang masih bersedia review..

Hoaahh… langsung aja ya :D

**Diclaimer**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, Gaara punya Kirin Nekomata XP**

**Pair**

**NaruGaa, NejiSasu, ShinoKiba, NagaIta, SasoDei, dll… males ngetiknya.**

**Warning**

**Di dalam Fic ini pair straight sementara hanya MinaKushi dan ShikaTema. Gak suka jangan baca! Setelah baca wajib review (⌐_⌐)**

"Tadaima," Ucap Gaara pelan saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Okaeri," Sahut Kankuro dari dalam. "Hoi Temari-nee, Gaara sudah pulang tuh."

Drap

Drap

Drap

Temari berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

"Ga-Gaara, kau pulang sayang." Air mata haru segera menggenang di pelupuk mata Temari. Dengan gerakan slow motion Temari berlari ala Kajol yang baru bertemu Shahruk Khan dengan sound efeck lagu Michael Jackson "Beat It" karena bagaimanapun juga bagi Naruto Temari terlihat seperti singa betina yang akan menerkam anak kelinci.

"Stop!" Dengan gagah berani Naruto berdiri di depan Gaara. Sebelah tangannya berada di depan seperti pak polisi yang sedang memberikan isarat untuk berhenti.

**Destrooyyy!**

Dengan beringasnya Temari menyingkirkan Naruto dan memeluk Gaara erat erat. Erat… erat.. erat….

Erat…

Erat…

Dan…

"Gah! Hah..hah..hah.." Gaara megap megap kehabisan oksigen.

"Temariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….! Kau mau membunuh adik ku ya!?" Kankurou yang melihat Gaara hampir collaps segera menarik dan melempar Temari sejauh mungkin walau pada kenyataanya paling jauh Cuma ½ meter.

"Gaara, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kankurou sambil merangkul Gaara.

"Hampir mati nii-san," Jawab Gaara sambil berpegangan pada Kankurou.

**Sring!**

Mata Naruto langsung berapi api saat melihat kejadian di depannya.

'Incest! Incest! Incest!' Setan, siluman, tuyul dan penghuni telinga sebelah kiri lainnya langsung berteriak di benak Naruto. Tapi sebelum Naruto sempat bertindak Kankuro sudah dilempar jauh-jauh oleh Temari.

"Nah sayang, sekarang kau mandi dulu. Nee-chan sudah menyiapkan air hangat, setelah itu kau istirahat." Ucap Temari.

"Baiklah, tapi aku minta pie apel." Jawab Gaara sambil berjalan.

"Dengan senang hati sayang," Temari tersenyum sumringah. "Nah Naruto kau juga harus segera pulang. Terimakasih sudah mengantar Gaara pulang, aku senang kau membawanya pulang lebih awal."

"Aku juga, Akatsuki itu benar-benar membuatku naik darah." Jawab Naruto.

"Hahahaa.. kau benar anggota barbar itu seharusnya dimusnahkan saja." Timpal Kankuro.

"Sudah sudah, mengobrolnya nanti saja. Naruto harus segera pulang dan istirahat." Ucap Temari.

Akhirnya dengan banyak gak rela dan berat kaki Naruto harus pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Makan malam di mansion Namikaze?" Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yups! kau belum pernah bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Naruto kan?" Ucap Temari seraya tersenyum.

"Mereka mengundangmu makan malam," Imbuh Kankou.

"No, thanks!" Jawab Gaara cuek sambil asik main PS.

"Gak bisa begitu dong sayang, kalau kau menolaknya itu tidak sopan namanya." Petuah Temari.

"…." Gak ada jawaban. Gaara masih cuek.

"Kedua orang tua Naruto baik kok, mereka ramah." Bujuk Temari.

"…" Masih gak ada jawaban juga.

"Sayang!?" Temari mulai kesal.

"Apa?" Jawab Gaara singkat. Temari memijit keningnya sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Ayolah sayang, ini juga demi kebaikanmu." Bujuk Temari lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi? Bisakah aku main game dengan tenang sekarang?" Jawab Gaara.

"Tentu saja sayang," Temari langsung sumringah bagaikan baru saja mendapat lotre.

Hari masih sore, masih ada waktu untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan Gaara nanti malam. Sementara Gaara asik main game Temari justru sibuk ngobrak ngabrik lemari pakaian. Memilih pakaian yang pas untuk Gaara. Jeans hitam dengan kemeja merah marun, jeans biru tua dengan baju putih, jeans hitam tanpa baju (?), tuxedo hitam, tuxedo putih, tuxedo cream, tuxedo abu-abu, tuxedo pink (?), tuxedo kuning (?). OK CUKUP! Gaara gak akan mau pakai warna-warna seperti yang terakhir.

Akhirnya Temari memilih setelan jas berwarna putih untuk sang adik tercinta. Walaupun sesekali matanya melirik gaun merah marun miliknya yang baru saja dibelikan oleh Shikamaru sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Tapi demi keselamatan nyawanya dengan bijak Temari tak akan memaksa Gaara memakainya. Yah walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin melihat adiknya yang manis itu memakainya.

"Ayah dan Ibu akan bangkit dari kubur jika kau melakukannya."

"…!" Temari terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara Kankuro. Seingatnya tadi dia sendirian.

"Apa maksudmu?" Temari meng glare Kankuro.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan," Ucap Kankuro dengan wajah malas.

"Ck! Aku juga tak segila itu. Apa Gaara masih main game?" Tanya Temari.

"Tadi sih iya," Jawab Kankuro agak ragu.

**GUBRAAAKK!**

"O..ow.." Temari dan Kankuro saling bertukar pandang.

"Gaara-samaaaaaaaaaa…." Terdegar pekikan beberapa orang pelayan dari lantai bawah.

"Jangan bilang dia melepaskan Shukaku lagi," Ucap Kankuro was-was sambil berlari menuju lantai bawah diikuti oleh Temari.

.

.

.

.

Di lantai dasar

"Gaara-sama itu berbahaya!" Pekik Baki sang kepala pelayan sambil berlari mengejar Gaara yang tengah mengejar sesuatu (?) di dalam rumah. "Genma, Raido cepat amankan tuan muda Gaara!" Perintah sang kepala pelayan pada kedua anak buahnya.

**Jduak!**

**Duk!**

"Gwaah!" Baki terjungkal karena menabrak sofa yang sudah tidak pada tempatnya karena ulah Gaara.

"Sedang kami usahakan Baki-san.." Jawab keduanya sambil lari tunggang langgang nguber si Panda.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Gaara-samaaaaaa!" Ayame sang juru masak pun ikut histeris saat melihat kejadian di depannya.

"Minggir!"

**Sriing!**

Shizune sang dokter pribadi sekaligus bendahara rumah tangga (?) muncul diatas tangga dengan basoka di pundaknya. Siap membidik sesuatu (?) yang tengah di kejar-kejar Gaara.

"Gyaaaaa! Hentikan Shizune! Kau bisa menghancurkan semuanya." Pekik semua orang kecuali Gaara yang masih asik mengejar sesuatu.

"Kyaaaaa! Apa yang terjadi dengan rumahku?!" Pekik Temari saat melihat ruang tamu yang hancur berantakan.

"Shukaku…." Ucap Kankuro dengan keringat dingin saat melihat Gaara tengah asik nguber-nguber srigala Alaska yang tingginya saja hampir setinggi Gaara.

Kenapa srigala Alaska bisa ada di mansion keluarga Sabaku? Jawabannya karena srigala itu peliharaan keluarga Sabaku. Sebenarnya Kankuro sudah mengurungnya di halaman belakang rumah dengan kurungan besi yang sangat besar dengan alasan demi keamanan. Karena mau bagaimana pun Srigala itu binatang buas, tapi sejak dulu ada kebiasaan aneh yang selalu dilakukan Gaara. Saat kesal atau bosan Gaara diam-diam akan melepaskan Shukaku dan menggiringnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia tak akan berhenti sebelum bisa menakhluk kan binatang buas itu.

"Shukaku ayo berhenti!" Pekik Gaara masih sambil nguber sang srigala yang anehnya terlihat ketakutan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Kankuro heran melihat Gaara yang memegang gunting rumput.

"Gaara-sama bilang dia mau mengebiri Shukaku…" Teriak Genma dan Raido bersamaan.

"AAPPPAAHH?!" Kankuro cengo. Terjawablah sudah kenapa sang srigala ketakutan.

"Ayolah Skukaku…, ini gak akan sakit kok….. Nanti…. kalau sudah ku potong juga tumbuh lagi," Ucap Gaara yang mulai ngos ngosan.

"Auuuu…." Sang srigala melolong pilu sambil terus berlari.

"SEJAK KAPAN ADA HUKUM 'BURUNG' DI POTONG TUMBUH LAGI!?" Shizune ngamuk gak terima dan turun mengejar Gaara.

"TANGKAP DIA SHIZUNE!" Teriak Temari yang juga ikut berlari.

"Aku ikuuuutttt!" Ayame ikut berlari sambil membawa spatula.

Satu ekor anak panda dikejar 3 Yetti mengerikan. Para pria hanya mampu ternganga dengan kedua kaki yang tak dapat digerakkan.

.

.

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian…..

Shukaku berhasil diselamatkan dan kembali ke dalam kurungan. Ruang tamu beserta ruang keluarga hancur tak terselamatkan. Gaara berhasil tertangkap berkat aksi heroic Shizune. Bermaksud melempar Gaara dengan bantal tapi ternyata yang dilempar justru vas bunga yang untungnya terbuat dari bahan atum dan sialnya tepat mengenai kepala Gaara. Si merah terjatuh dan pingsan. Temari ngamuk sehingga ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga hancur sepenuhnya.

40 menit kemudian..

"Kepalaku sakit nee, aku mau tidur." Keluh Gaara yang sedang dipakaikan dasi oleh Temari.

"Cuma sedikit benjol kok sayang," Jawab Temari.

"Itu karena Shizune melemparku dengan vas bunga,"

"Tenang sudah nee balas kok.. xixixi.."

"Dilempar pakai apa?"

"Shukaku.." Jawab Temari enteng. Gaara sweat drop. 'Malangnya Shukaku,' Pikir Gaara.

"Nanti kau ke mansion Namikaze diantar oleh Kotetsu dan Izumo ya," Ucap Temari.

"Lho kenapa bukan Genma dan Raido?"

"Mereka berdua nee tugaskan untuk membereskan kekacauan yang kau buat." Jawab Temari sambil memperhatikan kira-kira apa yang kurang dari Gaara.

"Kalau begitu suruh saja Kotetsu dan Izumo yang beres-beres,"

"Sudah cukup kau menyusahkan Genma dan Raido hari ini, mereka hampir masuk UGD karena ulahmu." Temari berkacak pinggang. "Sempurna, kau terlihat manis." Temari terlihat puas dengan hasil karyanya.

"Kecuali wajahku yang memar," Jawab Gaara sambil memegangi pipi sebelah kanannya yang agak merah karena berciuman dengan lantai waktu terjatuh.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita gak mungkin membatalkan acara makan malamnya." Temari terlihat sedih.

"Iya iya aku pergi. Jangan memasang wajah mengenaskan seperti itu," Ucap Gaara sambil beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

'Akan ku hukum semua yang terlibat malam ini. Adik kesayanganku jadi babak belur begitu. Baki.. Genma..Raido..Ayame dan Shizune…kalian akan merasakan apa yang namanya putus asa.' Inner Temari mengamuk dan berubah jadi siluman rubah.

"Kotetsu..Izumo.. pastikan Gaara tak terluka sedikitpun." Ucap Temari dengan mata merah menyala dan gigi yang berubah jadi runcing.

Glek!

"Hai..Temari-sama.." Jawab keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di mansion Namikaze

"Gaara-sama kita sudah sampai, kami akan menunggu di luar saja." Ucap Izumo sambil membukakan pintu belakang.

"Kalian boleh pergi, nanti ku hubungi kalau sudah selesai." Ucap Gaara setelah turun dari mobil mewahnya.

"Baik, Gaara-sama." Jawab keduanya sambil membungkuk hormat.

Gaara melangkah menuju pintu masuk dan menekan bel satu kali. Beberapa detik kemudian….

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaraaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaannnn~"

Teriakan mengerikan terdengar dari dalam mansion Namikaze dan sangat efektive membuat bulu kuduk Gaara merinding.

**Brak!**

Pintu di buka dan sesosok manusia pirang mesum dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam keluar sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Menyingkir dariku!"

**Duak!**

**Ugh!**

Tepat sasaran… tendangan kaki kanan Gaara tepat mengenai perut Naruto.

"Naruto sayang ada ap-…" Kushina membeku melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Kushina ada apa?" Minato muncul dari belakang Kushina dan ikut tercengang.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Manisnyaaaaaa~" Mata Kushina langsung berubah jadi lope lope. "Calon menantukuuu~"

"Bukan Cuma lebih manis dari fotonya, ternyata Gaara-chan juga bisa menyerang Naruto tepat sasaran." Minato gak kalah girangnya dari Kushina.

"Ayo masuk sayang.." Ucap Kushina sambil merangkul Gaara dan membawanya masuk ke mansion bersama Minato. Meninggalkan Naruto yang mulai tumbang.

''Oh ayah..ibu..apa kalian melupakan nasib anak semata wayang kalian ini.. hiks..hiks..'' Ratapan anak tiri…. Abaikan….

.

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan aku Kushina, ibu Naruto. Kita pernah bertemu satu kali lho waktu Gaara-chan sakit." Ucap Kushina pada Gaara.

"Aku Minato, ayah Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu." Minato memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Gaara.." Jawab Gaara agak gugup karena kini dia tengah duduk di sofa dengan Minato dan Kushina mengapit di kanan kirinya.

"….." Naruto manyun karena bukan hanya diabaikan tapi dia juga gak bisa nempel-nempel pandanya.

"Eh, wajahmu kenapa sayang?" Kushina menyentuh wajah Gaara yang sedikit memerah karena memar.

"Eh, Gaa-chan terluka?" Naruto langsung beranjak dari kursinya.

"Siapa yang melukaimu? Katakan pada ayah." Ucap Minato.

"Terpeleset di kamar mandi," Jawab Gaara singkat. Gak mungkin juga kan dia bilang kena timpuk Shizune dan jatuh terbentur lantai.

"Kenapa bisa terpeleset?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan urursanmu.." Jawab Gaara singkat.

Beuh gilee… beneran dah nie Panda depan camernya juga gak berubah.. tapi justru itu yang bikin si rubah makin suka. Gaara memang selalu jujur apa adanya.

Makan malam berjalan dengan damai walaupun sempat ada insiden KDRT (?) yaitu saat Naruto melempar kepala sang ayah menggunakan mangkuk sayur beserta isinya. Jangan salahin Naruto.. salahin aja Minato yang seenak jidat nyubitin pipi Gaara. Sebenernya Gaara udah niat pengen nginjek leher tuh rubah mesum ke dua (?) tapi kalah cepet dari Naruto.

Sebelum terjadi hal lebih mengerikan lagi karena kelihatannya Kushina juga gemes pengen nerkam Gaara. Akhirnya dengan senang hati dan senang kaki Gaara pamit pulang ke mansionnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, salam untuk kedua kakakmu." Ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Iya.." Jawab Gaara

"Lain kali menginap saja di sini." Ucap Minato ramah.

'Ogah!' Jawab Gaara dalam hati.

"Iya menginap saja nanti, kamarku luas kok!" Naruto antusias.

"Aku gak mau tidur di kandang rubah," Jawab Gaara dengan tampang lempeng.

"Hah?!" Naruto tertohok. Minato tertawa pelan.

"Lain kali jangan sungkan untuk mampir ke rumah kami," Ucap Kushina lembut sambil memeluk Gaara.

"….?!" Si merah terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kushina memeluknya.

"Ibuuuuuuu…..!" Naruto berteriak tak terima.

"Hangat.." Gumam Gaara pelan. Perlahan dia memejamkan matanya dan membalas pelukan Kushina. Minato tersenyum…

"Eh? Gaa-chan?" Naruto tertegun.

"Berbeda dari pelukan Temari.. apa seperti ini rasanya dipeluk oleh seorang ibu?" Gumam Gaara tanpa sadar.

"Eh? Gaara?" Kushina terkejut tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "Iya, ini namanya pelukan seorang ibu.." Kushina mengusap-ngusap punggung Gaara.

"Hiks…Hiks…huweeeeeeee…..!" Naruto menangis meraung raung karena terharu.

"Haahh… kau merusak suasana nak.." Minato menarik kerah tuxedo Naruto. Menyeret si pirang kembali masuk ke dalam mansion.

Gaara manyun melihat kejadian dihadapannya. Kushina melepaskan pelukannya.

"Naruto itu memang suka semaunya sendiri, ceroboh dan kadang 'agak' mesum." Kushina tersenyum. "Tapi dia anak yang baik dan bertanggung jawab lho.."

"Aku tahu.." Jawab Gaara sambil menghela nafas.

"Kalau ada apa-apa kau boleh cerita pada kaa-san," Ucap Kushina sambil mengusap kepala Gaara.

"Terimakasih.." Jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan sungkan, sekarang pulang dan istirahatlah."

"Iya, aku permisi.."

Sampai mobil yang dikendarai Gaara hilang di tikungan. Kushina terus tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gaara, bangun sayang. Hari ini kan kau kembali masuk kuliah," Temari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Gaara yang masih dibungkus selimut tebal.

"Nghh… nanti saja nee." Gumam Gaara sambil semakin menelusup masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Haaahh… nanti kau terlambat sayang. Kalau kau tidak mau bangun sekarang nee kunci dari luar." Ancam Temari.

"Hngng.. Kunci saja nee.."

"Motormu nee jual,"

"Jangaaaaaaaaaaann…!" Gaara langsung berteriak dan bangun dari tidurnya.

**Bruk!**

"Eh? Nee-chan kenapa kau tiduran di lantai?" Tanya Gaara polos se polos polosnya.

'Te-telingaku berdengung…aku kaget sekali.' Jawab Temari dalam hati. Kenapa dalam hati? Karena dia gak mau bikin pagi adik kesayangnya jadi muram. Poor Temari..

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa harus dijemput Naruto? Aku bisa pergi sendiri naik motor." Protes Gaara pada sang kakak.

"Motormu sedang di service, mobil dibawa Kankuro dan paman juga belum pulang." Jawab Temari nyantai.

"Aku akan naik kendaraan umum." Tolak Gaara sambil beranjak dari meja makan.

"Nee berangkat dulu, kau tunggu Naruto."

"Tidak terimakasih."

"Surat motormu ada padaku, jangan menyesal kalau gak balik lagi."

'Oh bagus! Sejak kapan kakak perempuanku jadi kejam padaku?!' Rutuk Gaara dalam hati.

"Nah, nee berangkat dulu ya sayang." Temari mengecup kening sang adik.

"Ya pergilah, dan jangan terus memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil." Gaara mundur satu langkah dan menepis tangan Temari yang berada di kepalanya.

"Hahahaa, iya iya adik ku sudah besar." Ucap Temari sambil berjalan keluar rumah meninggalkan Gaara yang manyun.

Sepeninggal Temari, Gaara duduk manyun di tangga yang ada di depan mansionnya. Dengan mengenakan celana jeans hitam, sepatu sport putih, kaos biru langit dan jacket casual model jas dengan panjang lengan sebatas siku berwarna hitam. Sebuah tas tersampir di bahunya.

Tak jauh darinya ada dua penjaga yang mengenakan jas hitam.

"Gaara-sama kenapa cemberut seperti itu?" Bisik Kotetsu pada Izumo.

"Sepertinya Temari-sama menyita semua kendaraan dan meminta Naruto-sama untuk menjemput Gaara-sama," Jawab Izumo pelan.

"Naruto-sama? Maksudmu tuan muda Namikaze yang jadi tunangan Gaara-sama itu ya?" Kotetsu Nampak antusias.

"Iya, yang semalam kita lihat itu."

"Menurutmu apa Gaara-sama akan di jemput dengan menggunakan limousine?" Tanya Kotetsu lagi.

"Ku dengar tuan muda dari Namikaze itu memiliki hobby yang sama dengan Gaara-sama." Jawab Izumo.

"Maksudmu melepaskan srigala, menghancurkan rumah, mengerjai orang dan ngebut pakai motor gede?"

"Cuma yang terakhir," Izumo speechless. "Ku dengar dia punya motor besar yang diberi nama Kyuubi, motor yang dipesan khusus untuknya."

"Wah benarkah? Aku ingin lihat."

"Kita tunggu saja,"

5 menit

Gaara makin manyun.

10 menit

Gaara berdiri

20 menit

Vas bunga melayang ke arah Kotetsu dan Izumo

"Waaahhh…Gaara-samaaa!" Keduanya segera menghindar.

Brum.. brum…

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara motor yang mendekat.

"Syukurlaaahh…" Kotetsu dan Izume menangis haru. Kalau dibiarkan lebih lama bisa-bisa bukan Cuma vas bunga yang hancur.

Bruuumm….

Sasuke memasuki gerbang mansion Sabaku dengan motor gedenya.

"Apa itu Naruto-sama?" Tanya Kotetsu.

"Bukan. Motornya bukan biru, mungkin di belakang." Jawab Izumo

Tak lama kemudian…

Plepek..klepek..brut.. put..put…

Hening…..

"KEBAKARAAAAAANNNN!'' Teriak Izumo dan Kotetsu saat melihat asap putih yang mengepul mendekati mansion.

"Ck! Si bodoh itu. Sudah ku bilang menyewa taxi saja." Sasuke merutuk dan semakin merapatkan kaca helmnya. Anggap gak kenal.

Naruto nongol dengan jetcollete buluknya.

What the hell?!

"Jadii…. Itu motor yang dipesan khusus?" Kotetsu terpana sambil memegang ember berisi air.

"Entahlan…." Izumo ngeblank.

GGGRRRR!

Gaara langsung membara dengan api yang meluap dari tubuhnya.

"Maaf ya Gaa-chan aku lama, tadi sempat mogok." Ucap Naruto setelah membuka helmnya.

Gaara segera berjalan mendekat dengan aura berbahaya.

"Eheheheee, ini helmnya." Naruto memberikan Gaara helm dan si Panda menerimanya. Naruto nyengir.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Set..

Gaara berjalan dan nemplok di belakang Sasuke.

"Gaara kenapa disana?! Aku kan di sini." Protes Naruto gak terima. Gaara langsung buang muka.

**Jederrrr!**

Naruto membeku. Sasuke membuka kaca helmnya dan evil smirk dari Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto kena serangan stroke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?! Ayo cepat! Neji sudah lama menunggu." Ucap Sasuke sambil kembali menghidupkan motornya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke gak sengaja ketemu Naruto di jalan, niatnya sih mau jemput Nejinya karena mansion Hyuuga searah dengan mansion Sabaku.

"Awas kalau kau pegang-pegang!" Naruto mulai menghidupkan motornya.

"Tenang saja, aku gak akan megang." Jawab Sasuke nyantai."Cuma di peluk doang dari belakang." Lanjutnya sambil memacu motor.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di mansion Hyuuga.

"Lho sayang, kok kamu boncengin Gaara?" Tanya Neji heran dan agak gak rela liat Sasuke datang sambil boncengin Gaara.

"Si bodoh itu berulah lagi," Jawab Sasuke sambil membuka helmnya.

"Berulah?" Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Gak lama kemudian Naruto datang sambil dorong motornya dengan nafas yang hampir udahan.

"Kau benar-benar jatuh miskin?!" Tanya Neji sarkastis.

"Gezz.. motorku di service.. mobil juga dipakai semua.." Jawab Naruto sambil ngos ngosan. "Aku pinjam motormu Neji," Lanjut Naruto.

Neji menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, menilai apakah pantas atau tidak Naruto dipinjamkan motornya.

"Ayolah Neji.. kau gak mau kan melihat sahabat baikmu ini bunuh diri karena melihat pujaan hatinya bersama 'uke' lain." Ratap Naruto dengan air mata rubah.

**Buagh!**

"Aaww!"

Helm mampir di kepala pirang Naruto.

"Now I'm a SEME." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Gaara langsung merinding disko.

"Oh dear, this is dangerous for my position." Ucap Neji pelan sambil ngasihin kunci motornya sama Naruto.

"Gaa-chan…" Panggil Naruto sambil nangkring di motor gede Neji.

Demi perdamaian dunia dengan bijak Gaara turun dari motor Sasuke dan berpindah ke belakang Naruto.

"Aku sudah terlambat, hari ini ada ujian." Ucap Gaara pelan sepelan pelannya.

"Hah?! Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi?!" Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan besi tua itu?!" Jawab Gaara kesal.

"Ehehehee…" Naruto cengengesan. Ternyata itu alasan Gaara milih dibonceng Sasuke tadi.

"Hello my sweet prince," Sapa Neji sambil mengecup pipi Sasuke. Sasuke manyun. "Bad boy Sasuke.. kau gak mau kan kekasihmu yang baik ini salah faham dan menghukummu?" Ucap Neji dengan senyum penuh makna yang bikin kedua lutut Sasuke langsung lemes.

**Glek!**

Sasuke diam seribu bahasa.

"Anak baik," Neji menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Sasuke.

Kemudian perjalanan menuju gedung kuliah pun dimulai, dengan pasangan yang sudah pada tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau dilangsungkan acara pernikahan saja?" Ucap Minato.

"Aku tak ingin terburu-buru, Gaara baru 18 tahun. Aku takut ini terlalu cepat." Jawab Temari.

"Jangan khawatir, kami juga tak ingin tergesa-gesa." Ucap Kushina yang juga berada di ruangan yang sama. Mansion Namikaze. "Naruto bilang Gaara tak nyaman pada keramaian, karena itu jika dia sudah bisa menadapatkan hati Gaara dia ingin langsung menikah saja." Jelas Kushina.

"Begitu ya, tak ku sangka ternyata Naruto memperhatikan Gaara sampai sedetail itu." Temari tersenyum.

"Dia bilang 'aku ingin menjaga Gaa-chan'. Anak itu kalau sudah ada maunya pasti akan berjuang walau apapun yang terjadi." Kushina tersenyum lembut. "Tekad baja yang sama seperti ayahnya,"

"Dan semangat yang sama seperti ibunya," Balas Minato sambil merangkul pundak Kushina.

"Aku harap Naruto mau bersabar menghadapi tingkah Gaara," Ucap Temari agak sedih kalau mengingat tingkah si bungsu.

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto punya cukup banyak stok kesabaran untuk Gaara." Jawab Minato menenangkan.

"Ku harap begitu," Temari tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana tadi ujiannya?" Tanya Naruto pada Gaara yang lagi asik manyun di bawah pohon sakura.

"Seratus soal dalam waktu 45 menit," Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Heee? Lalu bagaimana? Bisa?"

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu. Tentu saja bisa," Ketus Gaara.

"Heheheee,, Gaara ku memang hebat." Naruto mengusap-ngusap puncak kepala Gaara.

Blush…

Wajah Gaara merona merah.

"Ga-Gaara kau demam lagi!?" Naruto panic.

"Aku lapar,"

"Eh? Lapar? Mau makan apa? Biar aku carikan,"

"Takoyaki tapi yang enak," Jawab Gaara.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari, aku tahu tempat takoyaki yang enak." Naruto langsung beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku tunggu di sini saja, rasanya makan di sini lebih enak.''

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau tunggu di sini, aku akan segera kembali." Si pirang langsung melesat pergi.

Berjuanglah Naruto. Setidaknya hari ini kau bisa makan berduaan dengan Gaara di bawah rimbunnya pohon Sakura. Dengan berpasang mata yang melihat kedekatan kalian. Berdoalah semoga Naruto gak dikeroyok rame-rame sama penghuni Universitas Konoha.

**THE END**

**Eh salah :p TBC LAGI**

GAH! Selesai juga chap ini.. hadeeeehhhh…. Susahnya mau ngetik nie chap..

Nah! Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya ya.. semoga bisa update lagi lain waktu..

Trims buat review di chap lalu.. love you all ^_~


End file.
